The Real Story of Lily Evans and James Potter
by BlackBells
Summary: As with everything in their lives at Hogwarts, it was all about Sirius Black! Lily never hated James, but there was something stopping her from being with him. What is Sirius hiding from James? Read and find out! JamesLily, RemusOC
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic everyone! Have read a heck of a lot of them but never actually written anything. This story starts off, I must admit, like pretty much any other L/J. It serves as an intro I suppose. The story is set in seventh year, and I'm not sure where this is headed other than that Sirius plays a main part in this. I have tried to make my characters as un-cliche as possible in my later chapters. Lily is not the bitchy booknerd that everyone makes her out to be, and her friend is also not the stuck-up person in love with Sirius Black, as is usually the case! But, of course, this is a Lily/James fic, so it will have to be a LITTLE cliche. But we all know everyone loves it! The rating is for later chapters, I'm not sure whether it'll end up like that or not yet. Nothing to worry about in this chapter:p winks suggestively

* * *

**The (Real) Story of Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter One: First Year Flashbacks**

Lily was panicking. Her bright red hair swished to and fro as she circled the crowds of Kings Cross for anyone who could possibly help her. _I must be going insane,_ she thought to herself. Well, honestly, who in their right mind would be sane after receiving a letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Holy crap, it was all a dream!" Lily unintentionally cried out.

"Ah, yes, I was sadly disappointed also. But maybe we can make this dream of yours a reality…"

"Wha…"

A dark-haired boy boy stood behind Lily, flashing her a cheeky lopsided grin. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you wish…"

"James. James Potter." He held out his hand. Reluctantly, Lily shook it.

"Lily. Evans," she replied, as the boy smirked again.

"A pleasure, m'lady. So…you looking for something?"

_Oh, shit,_ she thought. _It's not like I can ask some random stranger where Platform 9 and three quarters is. It's more than likely he's not a wizard, and then he'll probably think I'm a nut_.

"Uh…what makes you think I'm looking for something?" She asked, her wavering voice giving away her uncertainty.

Just then, a tall, handsome boy with long black hair strode over to where James was trying to withhold his laughter.

"Why're you guys taking so bloody long? The train'll be here any minute you know. And you need time to check out the ladies. Although, I'm guessing you're already doing that." He winked at James, and made his way over to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Glancing over his shoulder, he called out to a sulky-looking woman.

"I'll miss you, mum!" He called, obviously sarcastic.

"You better by in Slytherin," she muttered darkly, before stalking off. _What the hell is Slytherin?_ Thought Lily. She looked over to where the boy had been standing, but he was gone.

_What the…_

"So, you coming or not?" James asked her. "You know, we can get a carriage together…"

"Uh…" Lily replied uncertainly. She certainly didn't trust this guy, but she'd finally worked out he must be a wizard, and she didn't want to be left behind if the train came. Just…how the hell did you get on the train?

"Follow me."

And she walked with James…THROUGH the barrier.

* * *

An hour later, Lily was sitting with James, the tall-haired boy from the platform and a scowling Russian girl, whom he had picked up on the way. Lily had a feeling she herself was mirroring her expression.

"Well, this is cosy." The two boys grinned at each other.

"I'm James."

"Sirius Black. And no jokes about the name." James had been opening his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut and grinned instead.

"So, you're a Black. Pure-blood Slytherin eh?"

"Hope not."

"Hope you are," piped up the girl sitting opposite Lily. "Then you'll be in a different house to us."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you would've got hexed if I hadn't brought you in here out of the kindness of my heart. Uh, what was your name again?"

"Anna. Smirnov. Nice to meet you." It was obvious from her tone that it hadn't actually been nice to meet him. "I'd leave, but I don't want to leave this poor thing by herself with you two." She gave Lily a small smile.

"Smirnov? What kind of name is that?" Sirius gave her an incredulous look. She returned it with a withering glance.

"It's Russian you moron. It means of the meek one."

"Which you certainly are not."

Anna grinned. "Most CERTAINLY not. So, Lily, tell me about yourself…"

* * *

Half an hour later, Lily and Anna had successfully avoided all conversation with the two boys, whether by ignoring them, or by simply talking over them when they tried to intervene. They were interrupted, however, when two other boys stepped into the carriage.

"Excuse me, we're really sorry, but the fifth year Slytherins are hexing anyone who's not…well, anyone really. And I really thought I ought to save this poor guy before he gets knocked out. Wouldn't have any extra room, would you?"

"Sure, come on in," Sirius and James chorused.

"Thanks!" The relieved boy sat down next to Lily, dragging a rather overweight pale boy with protruding front teeth with him. Lily gave him a brief smile. Anna simply rolled her eyes. "More idiots to deal with," she muttered.

"What was that, sorry?" The boy next to Lily asked. Lily felt sorry for him, he seemed nice enough.

"I'm Remus, by the way. Remus Lupin. And this is Peter…Pettigrew I think."

After another round of introductions, the train arrived at Hogwarts. James, not to be outdone by Lily ignoring him the entire train ride, managed to charm a chocolate frog to whiz around her feet as she tried to step off the train. What he didn't mean to do was for her to step on top of it, so that it flew up inside her robes.

"JAMES POTTER!!!!!!"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! And the next chapter is coming SOON. As in the next few days, I've already started writing it. It will be set in 7th year, and more characters will be introduced. This is not the typical Lily vs. the Marauders fic! So keep reading once I post the rest, I promise it'll be better than this chapter, it's only an intro! 


	2. Seventh Year Secrets

See, told you I'd put it up soon, true to my word! This one's a bit longer than the last.

To Messrs Padfoot and Prongs: thanks for the kind review! I was dreading a terrible one for my first chapter, you've successfully boosted my self esteem!

Anyway, enough from me! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Seventh Year Secrets**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. I will pretend I do. **

Seven years later…James' P.O.V.

"JAMES POTTER!!!"

"Oh no, not again" I quickly duck through the Gryffindor portrait hole and dive onto the couch, sprawling myself out to make it appear as though I have been there the entire time. Moments later, Lily Evans storms into the room.

"Why do you have to keep doing that to Severus? You know I hate it. Your other pranks, I can deal with, but…"

"Oh, come on, Lily, I've been in here all afternoon! Haven't I, Sirius?" But she doesn't fall for it. Well, I'm sure no one would. Except perhaps that idiot Snape.

"Sirius, there's no point sticking up for him, I KNOW it was him."

"Nah, he's been here the whole time, Lils, I swear!" But the twinkle in his eye gave him away – damn him!

Lily tries to keep from smiling, and lunges at Sirius, ignoring me, still sprawled on top of the couch. She grabs a handful of Sirius' precious hair.

"Yow!!! My hair! You evil woman, let go!"

"Not until you admit it was James!"

"It wasn't James!"

"Okay, until you admit it was James AND you then".

"Oh, well, when you put it that way…"

"Why do you get so angry when it's me, but when it's Sirius, you couldn't care less?" I asked Lily sulkily.

Lily rolls her eyes. I know why. I'm the instigator of the pranks against Snape, everyone knows how much I hate him. It was only because he had been Lily's friend. I had been jealous, obviously she knew that. And even though they weren't friends anymore, I still feel the need to do it. I don't really know why I keep pranking Snape. It's not like I'm that mean to anyone else, Lily knows that too...

He'd liked her for years, he couldn't remember when it started, but it was probably on that train ride the first time they'd been to Hogwarts. She'd ignored him the whole time, of course, but he'd felt awful when that chocolate frog went up her robes. And of course, he'd tried to get it out. After a brief period of utter hatred, she'd come around. In fact, James could have sworn she'd had a thing for him at one point. But then it seemed to disappear and they were no more than friends. He kept asking her out, and he got the feeling she didn't mind all that much, but she never said yes. She used Snape as an excuse, but he couldn't help thinking there wasn't at least something more to it.

Watching Lily and Sirius bickering, James felt a little jealous. They were both good friends with him, but lately he got the feeling he was being left out just a little bit.

"Sirius, don't make me punch you!" Lily glared at him, struggling to free herself as he lifted her off the floor with one arm.

"You wouldn't!" Sirius putting his free hand to his heart, a look of feigned shock upon his face.

"No, you're right, it'd only make you lose a few more brain cells, we wouldn't want you getting even LOWER marks would we?"

"Hey! I beat you in the last Transfiguration test!"

"Yeah, dunno how that happened."

"It's called genius, Lily. Pure genius. And you're looking at it right here." Sirius put her down and lifted his head proudly. Lily grinned.

"Sure you don't mean pure – "

James got up, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, both of you, I'm going to go somewhere I can concentrate. Lily, don't wait up for me, I'll be in my room." And he ducked out of the portrait hole.

Lily gave Sirius a concerned glance. "What's up with him?"

Sirius just shrugged. "I'm sure he's just stressed about the N.E.W.T.s and everything. Anyway, where were we?" And he grabbed her long red hair and began to make loud chopping noises.

Outside the portrait hole, James could hear Lily and Sirius laughing and screaming at each other. He sighed. He didn't know quite what had gone on with him lately. He just knew that he would rather it be him in there with one of them.

"Cut it out, James, they're friends too, you're being a nob," he muttered.

"Who's being a nob?" Remus asked as he passed James to get into the common room.

"You!" James grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Someone needs some sleep I think."

* * *

James was lying in his bed, staring at the blank ceiling above him, when he heard a light knock on the door. Lily. 

"Can I come in, James?"

"Mmph."

She opened the door quietly and turned on the light, accidentally tripping over his discarded boxers and slamming the door shut with a loud BANG.

"Ah, sorry! You were already awake anyway though," she grinned, but then suddenly replaced it with a serious expression. "So, what was up with you earlier? It's not like you to be all studious."

"Oh, nothing, I'm just not in the best of moods at the moment," he shrugged, trying to give what he thought was a convincing smile, sitting up slightly.

"Oh, okay. Sirius thought you were stressed about N.E.W.T.s..."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Lily smiled at him.

"Well, at least we know you're not going insane or anything."

Lily and James had been elected Head Boy and Girl for their seventh year. No one had been surprised at Lily. She was popular in the way that everyone genuinely liked her, and although she wasn't the smartest at everything she gave her best shot and was always willing to lend anyone a hand. James Potter, on the other hand, was more of a surprise. He was popular and funny, and smart without really trying all that hard, but he always seemed to be in trouble. He never willingly tried to hurt anyone (the incidents with Snape were, of course, exceptions), but it was popular belief that Dumbledore would choose someone more...responsible, like Remus, to be Head Boy. But, it seemed Dumbledore had chosen well. Lily and James were good friends, and worked well together. They could often be heard arguing loudly in the corridors, but that was either after James had hexed Snape, or asked Lily out. He did one of those things at least once every day, so their fighting was a regular occurrence. But they didn't last long, and neither could think of a better person they could share the position with.

Lily sat on the end of James' bed.

"What do you want to do after this year?" She asked. "I mean, do you have any idea at all?"

James shrugged. He did that a lot. "No idea really. I mean, obviously if I got the chance, I'd do something with Quidditch, but the chances aren't great, so I've got to have something else up my sleeve."

"Hmm, yeah."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just, well, I'm not particularly...great at anything, apart from Charms. I don't really know what I could do."

"Lils, seriously, you could do anything. You work really hard, there are heaps of jobs that require dedication and hard work. And you say you're not great at anything...you're smarter than most people here. You just have really high standards. Sometimes I don't think you realise that you're actually a lot better than you think you are."

Lily smiled. "Thanks James."

He felt himself blushing slightly. She always made him do that. Why did he always feel the need to compliment her? _Because you like her_, said a voice in his head. _Of course I do, but she doesn't like me, so it just makes you look like an idiot_.

"You know," Lily began, "I think...well, I'm glad Dumbledore chose you to work with me. I mean, I wouldn't have minded Remus of course, I was a bit surprised when it was you! But I think he made a good choice." Now she turned slightly red. James raised his eyebrow at her.

"Are you saying that moi, the one and only James Potter, makes the perfect head boy?"

"Well, maybe not PERFECT, there are some things we need to work on, like your unruly hair..." She ruffled it playfully.

"Oi! You're ruining the look!"

"It looks the same to me" said Lily dubiously. "Like you've just got out of bed!"

"That's what it's MEANT to look like," he said, mussing it back into place, or rather, out of place.

"So, what else do I need to improve on?"

"Well, let's see. Perhaps you could stop hexing every Slytherin you happen to see in the corridor!" Lily pointed out.

"It's only Snape, and -"

"James, you know it's unreasonable. And, I know he's not anymore, but he WAS my friend. And it's not fair to do that, really it's not."

James sighed. "I know. I don't know why I do it."

"It makes me angry James, sometimes I think you do it just to annoy me."

"I don't mean to! Honestly, I just couldn't stand it when he called you a mudblood..."

"What? How many years ago now? I'm over it! You should be too!"

"But...I'm not over you..." James whispered. _Oops, probably shouldn't have brought this up again, she's gonna have another yelling fit. _But Lily just looked at him sadly.

"James, how many times have we been over this? I won't...I _can't_ go out with you." She looked almost sorry that she couldn't.

James thought it would be best to let the matter drop, but the look in her eye made him want to find out more.

"But, you're never actually explained to me _why_ you won't..._can't_."

And Lily's mind went back two years ago, as it did every time James asked her to go out with him...

* * *

The handsome, dark-haired boy sat on the stairs alone, his head in his hands. Breathing in deeply, he moved his fingers through his long hair out of habit. A movement at the bottom of the stairs made him jump. 

"Sirius? I know it's you," a voice called.

"I'm okay, I just...don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Sirius, you owe me an explanation," the girl persisted. As she came into the light, her long red hair tossed behind her, she looked at him with sympathy.

"Sirius, I just don't...I don't understand why you wouldn't want me to go out with him. I mean, he's your best friend...and you, you don't have feelings for _me_, I know that..."

Sirius swallowed hard. He had been dreading this conversation.

"Lily, I'm really sorry, I honestly don't know what came over me. I think I'm just being overprotective."

"Of who? Me?"

"No...you don't exactly...need protecting."

"Then who? _James?_"

"Well, no...I don't know, Lily, don't ask me to explain, I just...go out with him, okay? You don't need my permission to go out with anyone."

"I don't want your permission, Sirius. But I'd like your approval, at least."

Sirius paused for what seemed like an eternity. Lily sat down beside him, knowing that he'd come out with it eventually. He was her best friend, well, James' too, but they told each other everything.

"I'm known pretty much as the playboy of the school, aren't I?" He whispered. Lily shrugged.

"Oh, come on, you know it's true."

"Okay, so you are."

"Mmm, that's the thing. I'm not sure I really like it so much."

Lily raised an eyebrow. Sirius was planning on settling down his wild ways? _Never_.

"So, what does this have to do with me and James? You want to stop being such a playboy..."

"But I'm not, Lily. They're all rumours. Every single one."

"But...I've seen you..."

"You've seen what I've wanted you to see."

"So...you're saying you've never actually slept with a girl before?"

"Well, no, I have, and you have seen me...with them."

"Right. Sirius...I'm not really sure what you're trying to say."

Sirius took a deep breath, burying his face in his hands. After a while, he lifted his head and turned to Lily, who was looking at him with intense concern.

"Lily, I...I'm in love with James..."

* * *

Lily looked over at James on the bed. She reached over and took his hand in her own. 

"James, I know you probably think I'm leading you on and everything...I'm really sorry, I am. I just...really like you, but not in that way. You're a great friend, and I don't want to ruin that by making it anything more."

As she hugged him, feeling the familiar tingling sensation traveling down her spine, she knew that wasn't true. But she couldn't get involved with him. It would break Sirius' heart.

* * *

Okay, I hope you don't think that's completely lame. Don't worry, this is not a slash, I'm totally not into that, I just really hate the idea of Lily and James bickering constantly over nothing, I wanted there to be a reason why they didn't get together for ages, that's all. And I always wanted to know why Sirius never seemed to have any romantic involvement in the books. I'm sure J.K. Rowling's version isn't this, but it's my version! 

Anyway, review! And give me ideas for what can happen. At the moment, I have a general idea in mind, obviously James and Lily get together in the end. Anna will be back, and she's not the little frowning bitch she was in the first chapter, don't worry. And more characters come along. I haven't had much Remus so far, so he'll be in the next chapter hopefully. Anyway, tell me what you think please! This is my first fanfic so I need ideas:)


	3. A Conversation Overheard

_Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I just finished HSC trials and I have two major works due on Monday so it's been pretty hectic. Oh, and did I mention that I'm writing 3 fanfics at once. Well, I am. Because I can't stick to one at a time. Anyway, this chapter is longer than the others. Please review, whether you love it or hate it I'd like to know! My stats say that lots of people have been reading it, but I'd like some feedback if possible! Obviously I'm not perfect, and this is actually the first fanfic I started writing, and I need ideas as well. If anyone has any concerning Anna or Remus, let me know. Maybe together, maybe with other people. I want there to be a subplot involving them, just to lessen the tension/dramatic atmosphere/emotional turmoil. I was also thinking Anna could be in love with Sirius, although that's too depressing I think, cos obviously, he's in love with James, they could never be, and so on and so forth. _

_In other words: don't just read, REVIEW! _

_**Luva Rose 3.14**: I hope this is soon enough! _

_**Messrs Padfoot and Prongs:** I put some more James POV in. I like it too. I will definitely have Sirius talk to James about his...feelings...which will be awkward for me I must admit, but it has to happen. And after that, whenever that happens, Lily can talk to James and stuff and all will be good! Because all stories have to end on a happy note in my opinion. _

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Conversation Overheard**

_Lily and Anna are sitting in the Heads common room._

"Argh! I hate Charms! It's just so utterly confusing, I can't seem to do anything."

Anna indicated she'd given up on her Charms essay by means of ripping the piece of parchment cleanly in two.

"Well, now you're just going to have to start over," Lily shook her head.

"I'd only written about an inch anyway. You're great at Charms, how about you do mine for me?" She gave Lily a charming smile.

"Anna, that might get all the guys but I'm afraid it won't work on me," Lily smiled.

"Some friend you are," Anna retorted.

Lily was about to reply, but at that moment James Potter entered the common room, fellow marauders by his side.

"James, you can't just start a party in here you know," Lily rolled her eyes.

"You got Smirnov in here, I can bring friends too, you know. I just happen to have more of them."

"Yeah but I'm better than all three of yours put together," Anna smirked. "So Lily wins."

"Smirnov, you are clearly mistaken. Can you not see who is before you?" Sirius spread his arms in a gesture that clearly said _I am the hottest person in this room_.

"Oh you think you're the hottest person here, do you, Black?"

"Smirnov, we both know I don't _think_. I _know_. And have been told, over and over again."

"Well I don't know about the others, but I personally don't want to hear about the girls you've slept with," Anna retorted.

Remus and Peter nodded in agreement.

"And," she continued, "you know I have better hair than you do."

At this, Sirius, who was casually making his way over to sit next to Lily on the couch, stopped in his tracks. He turned to Anna, his eyes showing no sign of the usual mischievous spark.

"Oh no, you did _not_ just say that…" James grinned.

If there was one thing Sirius Black couldn't put up with, it was being insulted about his hair, his pride and joy. But then again, Anna could certainly give him a run for his money. She had long, flowing golden locks that sparkled in the sunlight, and which streamed behind her in the wind. Lily often called her Goldilocks, a nickname Anna had never taken a liking to.

"You're going down, Smirnov," Sirius growled.

"Take it outside, will you?" Lily pleaded. "I really need to finish this Charms essay…"

"Fine. Smirnov. Outside. _Now._" Sirius gestured harshly towards the doorway. It was all Lily could do to suppress a giggle. She knew Sirius would only end up putting a spell on Anna so that her hair turned purple. No, wait, he'd already done that. Maybe it'd be blue this time. He seemed to like doing that to people. Especially Remus.

As Anna, rolling her eyes, was dragged out the portrait hole by Sirius, James came to sit next to Lily. Peter and Remus sat on the floor near the fireplace.

"Only five more inches to go…" Lily muttered, gritting her teeth and scrunching her face up in concentration. "Now, what was that new spell they discovered in 1687 in Romania…"

"Lily…" James prodded her with his elbow.

"Mmm?"

"We need to talk to you about something."

"Mmmhmm."

"It's important."

"…"

"It's about…it's about Sirius."

At this Lily frowned, but she didn't look up.

"Lily, he's been acting kinda strange lately…" Remus piped up.

Lily sighed. She obviously wasn't going to get this finished any time soon.

"Sirius _is_ strange. I thought you guys would have figured that out by now."

"No, this is _weird_, Lils, wait till you hear this," James said seriously.

Lily looked at the three suspiciously. The Marauders weren't really the type to be concerned about anyone. Sirius must have done something drastic. Like stopped combing her hair. Or eating. Or making lame jokes.

"Natalie Atwood asked him to that dance thing this morning," Peter commented.

"Oh, wow!" Lily grinned. "That's…wow." Natalie Atwood was a seventh-year Ravenclaw. She was tall with long black hair and bright blue eyes, but she wasn't just a pretty face. Despite being one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts, she was incredibly smart, and she worked hard. In fact, she pretty much had it all. And everyone knew she'd been eying Sirius for months. There was an up-and-coming dance that weekend for the seventh-years, a sort of last chance to relax before the NEWTs.

"He said no."

Lily raised her eyebrow at James.

"He said no? Who's he going with, then?"

"Well, that's the thing," said Remus. "He's not going with anyone."

Lily began to see what they were getting at. Although none of them would have known what she knew. Things like this happened every now and then, and Lily would have to cover for Sirius without letting on that she knew more than she did. Mentally sighing, she pretended to think a little about the matter.

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah, he did. He said he 'wasn't interested' in going with anybody this time. You're really close to him, Lils, do you know if anything's up? He wouldn't normally reject someone like her. You know him," James asked concernedly.

_Yes, she did know him. _

"No, he hasn't mentioned anything to me, I didn't hear about that. How about I ask him?" She suggested.

"Thanks, Lils. He's not the sort of guy to go into his innermost secrets, not even for us. But he'd probably talk to you. It's really out of character for him," Remus shook his head in bewilderment. "I sure would've gone with her if she'd asked me," he sighed.

"Aw, don't worry Moony, I'll be your partner!" James grinned.

"No thanks, I'll be right. It's not exactly 'out of character' for me to show up without a date," Remus shrugged.

Lily smiled at him. She didn't feel sorry for him. In fact, she had a lot of respect for Remus. He wasn't the sort of person to take someone to a dance just because he felt he had to. If he took someone, it would be someone he genuinely liked.

"Well, we'd better head back," Remus said, "it's getting late."

"Yeah, and we still have that Potions essay to do as well," Peter sighed.

"But we got that weeks ago! Honestly, don't you ever start things in advance, Peter?"

"I…had more important things to do…" he said, getting up and shuffling his feet suspiciously.

"Alright…" Remus raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Seeya James, Lily,"

Lily yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"James do you think you could move to the other couch? I really need to stretch my legs out…"

"Oh, anything for you my lady," he grinned and reluctantly moved over to the other couch, sprawling on top of it.

"Charming," Lily muttered.

"Oh, you love it."

"Perhaps if I was an ape of some kind."

"You're practically doing the same thing!"

"No, James, I'm _reclining_. What you're doing is…slumping, lounging, sprawling…whatever you want to call it. Lying down in an un-gentleman-like fashion."

"Did anyone ever say I was a gentleman?" He grinned.

How she loved that grin.

_No, stop it, Lily, you can't think like that, remember?_

**But it's so adorable, **Said a voice in her head.

_I know, but if you keep thinking that, then one thing will lead to another and someone's going to get hurt. _

**He's going to ask you to the dance, you know.**

_I know_.

**And you can't exactly say no…**

_Yes, I can!_

**And what's your reason? Who else are you going to go with?**

_I can't! Dances involve…dancing. And dancing involves being close to someone. And I can't be close to James because I _like_ him. And Sirius…_

**Ah, yes, Sirius. But there's no harm in going as friends, right?**

_I guess not._

**Sirius won't mind. Just tell him first. **

_Yeah, he will. And he's my best friend. Ah, this is so complicated! _

**You've been too hard on yourself, you know. It's time you had some fun. Besides, James deserves a bit of your attention. You've been spending a lot more time with Sirius recently. **

Lily groaned audibly.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing! Just this Charms essay, you know…"

"You were staring out the window…"

"Yeah, thinking about Charms."

"Sure you weren't thinking about me?"

_Dammit, that grin again! _

**You know you love it.**

"Not everything I do revolves around you, _James_," she rolled her eyes.

**Yes, but a lot of things do.**

_Shut up, voice in my head, shut up!_

"Oh, how I love it when you say my name."

"Give it a rest. No more of your sexual innuendos, I need to finish this."

"Okay."

"Okay, that's it? You're giving up already? You only made two!" Lily put on an exaggerated look of astonishment.

"Well, this is something else."

"Right."

_It's coming._

"Um…well, I was wondering, since you and I both have no one to go with, if you wanted to go to that dance this weekend with me? As friends, of course."

**Say yes.**

_Say no._

"Uh…"

**Yes.**

_NO!_

"Yeah, okay."

James broke into a genuine smile, his eyes lit up as though he had just won the Quidditch house cup.

"Awesome!"

Lily smiled back. It was just as friends. It would be okay. Sirius would understand. She hoped, anyway. Desperately.

"I promise I won't try anything, Lily. I just want to go as friends."

_He's so nice. _

**Yeah, and sexy as well. **

_Mmm. Hey, no! You made me say that!_

**You know it's true.**

**

* * *

**

"Sirius?"

"Oh, hey Lils, I was just about to go to the kitchens to grab a bite to eat. Wanna come?"

"Oh, uh, actually I wanted to talk to you about something. Is it okay if we just go into the common room for a bit?"

Sirius looked at her suspiciously.

"What's up?"

Lily looked around, seeing James walking down the corridor towards them.

"Let's just talk in here, okay? Padfoot is a stupid git," she whispered and the portrait hole swung open.

"Hey! Who made that the password!"

"I did! Like it?" Remus gave him a wolfish grin.

"Oh you little..."

"Remus, would you be able to give us a minute in private, please?" Lily asked him.

"Sure thing, oh how convenient for me," and he practically ran up the stairs to the boys' dorm, Sirius glaring after him.

Lily sighed, deciding to come straight out with it. Looking around, she made sure there was no one around. Luckily, it was quite late, so everyone was in bed.

"James asked me to the dance this weekend," she whispered.

"Who?"

"James."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And you said no, right?"

"No."

"Oh, good."

"No, I meant no I didn't say no. As in no I meant yes."

"You said _yes_?"

Lily felt tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the hurt embedded in Sirius' face.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry, I couldn't say no. What did you expect me to say? I mean, James is, after all, my friend. And, well, he would've thought there was something wrong if I'd said no. You know I'm not good at coming up with excuses…" she trailed off as Sirius sat down on the nearest couch, his head in his hands.

"Don't give me that, Lily," he mumbled. "What about what we talked about when…when I told you…"

"I haven't forgotten, Sirius. Trust me, it's just as friends. There are no feelings there at all. I won't even dance with him or anything. I'll just make some excuse or whatever, I'll do it. Sirius, look at me…"

He shifted his hands and she could see the tears glistening in his eyes. She sat down next to him, putting her arm around his shoulder. It was quite difficult for her, seeing as his shoulders were so broad, and her arm was quite small. Sirius noticed, and couldn't help giving a small smile.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm?"

"You're my best friend, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I know."

"You have to go with someone, you know. The rest of them all think something's wrong with you."

Sirius tensed.

"Of _course_ there's something bloody wrong with me, Lily! You're going to the dance with _him!_ James! What about me? What about everything I've told you? You say it's just as friends, but you and I both know you like him. I see the way you look at him sometimes, Lily, and I can't stand it, because I know he likes you too. And sooner or later, you're both going to realise it and I…I…"

Lily knew that she would upset him, but she wasn't expecting him to react quite like this.

"You know exactly why I'm not going with anyone. And you're just going to flaunt it in my face that I can't get what I want by going with him! Do you have any idea at all how that makes me feel?"

Lily couldn't help herself now, the tears started to course freely down her cheeks.

"No, Sirius, do you have any idea how _I_ feel? You're my best friend, and I've stuck by you all this time. All this time while I've liked James. Yes, I admit it. I like him. But I've rejected him, I've argued with him, I've ignored him, I've stopped myself from getting too close to him because I know how that would make you feel. But inside, it's killing me. And you're not even letting me go to the dance with him. _As friends._ The reason I came to tell you was to make sure you didn't think I was going behind your back. I'm not. I'm not betraying you, I've told you I won't even bloody dance with him if you don't want me to!"

She paused to take a breath. Her cheeks were red and hot, and the tears continued to fall.

"You don't understand, Lily."

"I've been trying to understand, Sirius. I've tried really hard. But right now, you're the one who has to understand. When you think you can, let me know."

And Sirius just watched as she walked out the portrait hole.

* * *

**James' P.O.V.**

Wow. I asked her to the dance and she finally said yes! I know it's just as friends, but I'm just glad that I can be friends with her. Well, we've always been relatively good friends, but for some reason she doesn't let me close to her. But my happiness didn't really last all that long.

I decided that as this was an event of great significance in my life at Hogwarts, I would celebrate by going to the kitchens and, well, pigging out, if I must say so. I was walking towards the Gryffindor common room when I saw Lily standing outside, talking to Padfoot. She saw me, but I think she pretended not to, and dragged him inside. Well, seeing as I'd just asked her to the dance, I thought she'd be going to tell her good old pal Sirius all about how excited she was. So…being me, I decided to listen. I love the good old invisibility cloak.

I wish I hadn't now. I thought I'd hear her telling Sirius about how excited she was that I finally asked her. Maybe even how much she liked me. And I thought Sirius would at least have been supportive. But he was _angry_. Angry that I had asked her.

_Trust me, it's just as friends. There are no feelings there at all. I won't even dance with him or anything. I'll just make some excuse or whatever, I'll do it._

I just wanted to get out of there. I wanted to pretend I wasn't hearing it and that I'd get back to the common room and Lily would be there and she'd tell me how happy she was that we were going together.

_You're going to the dance with him! James! What about me?_

I couldn't take it anymore. Dammit, I should've known. They'd been spending so much time together lately. Why didn't I see it?

_You know exactly why I'm not going with anyone. And you're just going to flaunt it in my face that I can't get what I want by going with him!_

So, he wants her. Well, he can have her. What was she playing at, saying yes to me when she's with him. Or will be. Sure, they seemed to be arguing but I'm sure they'll get over it. I went upstairs to the boys' dorm, not really hearing what the hell they were yelling about. I'm over this. I have liked her for so long, and she's rejected me so many times, I don't know why this time hurts so much more than the others. Perhaps it's because it's him. My best friend. Sirius and Lily. Lily and Sirius.

I don't know what to do. I'm not stupid enough to let them know I overheard their conversation. Lily said she'd practically ignore me at the dance anyway, maybe I should just go with her and do the same. Although I don't really feel like going now.

"Prongs, you okay? You seem a bit…stressed."

Remus.

"Yeah Moony, I'm fine. Just really tired, damn that potions essay! Has Peter finished it yet?"

"What do you think?"

I look over at Peter, asleep by the fire.

"Uh, James, why aren't you in the heads common room?"

"Oh, well I was just downstairs a minute ago and Padfoot and Lily were arguing. Thought I'd come and get myself some more…friendly company."

Remus knows something's up. Damn him, always so perceptive. But he doesn't say anything. Just asks if I want to sleep in Peter's bed tonight. No thanks. I'll sleep on the floor instead.

When Sirius comes up to the dorm I pretend to be asleep. I know he'd be surprised to see me here but I obviously don't feel the need to give him an explanation. I know I won't be able to do this every night. Then I'll have to admit that something's wrong. I'll think of a good excuse in the morning.

God, I love that girl. And I'm going with her to the dance. But I'll just be there as some decoy so she can pretend she's not with him. And I'm going to have to pretend that I don't know. And it's killing me.

* * *

_Okay, I know this chapter was a little...angsty and dramatic. But it was necessary. I wanted a way for James to think Sirius and Lily were together, because it's really the only way that Sirius will ever be able to tell him how he feels. And by the way, this is not a slash fic, because I like writing ones that are close to the actual novels, and well, James and Lily obviously got together, didn't they. But I'm thinking I could use this Sirius loves James thing as a reason for the whole changing secret keeper business._

_Now that you've finished the exciting part of READING, now comes the even MORE exciting part of REVIEWING! _

_Moony: yeah, come on. you can't just read a story like this and not comment on it. _

**Padfoot: particularly one involving me. Feel free to comment on the fact that I am not getting enough action in this story. Honestly, making me gay? What was she thinking? No offence, Prongs -**

Prongs: None taken, Pads.

**Padfoot: - but I need some excitement here! The only girl around here is Lily and **

Prongs: she's mine.

**Padfoot: Exactly. **

_Moony: Well, there's also that Anna. She's pretty cool. I think you should review and tell her that we need subplot together. _

**Padfoot: Now that's not fair. Moony getting more action than me? **

Prongs: Hey, what about me! I'm the one who can't be with my one true love because you're in love with me.

**Padfoot: I am _not_ in love with you.**

Prongs: Well, you are in this story.

_Alright Padfoot old pal, I get it. Once I finish this one, I'll write a story where you get some more action. But for now, you're totally and completely in love with James._

**Padfoot: This next story _better_ be good...**

_Moony: Now review!_

Prongs: yes, review!

**Padfoot: oh go on. you know you want to...just click that little button down there...**


	4. Dances and Dramas Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Well, for all you guys know, I could be J.K. Rowling in disguise. But I really doubt she has the time or inclination. Thus, this all belongs to her. Except for the liberties I have taken with Sirius being gay. I do apologise to anyone for making him so, I actually don't like him being gay myself. It's just for the sake of this particular story. And Anna Smirnov is also mine.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

**Forneverandnever:** Sorry, you'll find out next chapter! haha i'm so evil. It is coming soon though, don't worry!

**jillybean90: **I notice you are an Aussie like me. High five. I felt the conversation (or rather, argument) at the end was necessary, to alleviate the emotional tension.

**Mr. Prongs:** Haha yeah I couldn't resist! I just love the Marauders. Thanks for the ideas for this chapter, I honestly had little idea of how I was going to go about this, but you'll see I took some of your advice…thank you!

As for any 'conversations' in my story, Padfoot is **bold**, Moony is _italicized_, Prongs is normal, and Wormtail is _**bold and italicized**_.

* * *

**Feel free to discontinue reading. I'm gay in this story, you see.**

_Padfoot, she already discussed this with you. You get through this one, and she'll write another one where you get lots of chick action and lame cliché Sirius moments. _

Maybe she'll even throw in some of your lame jokes.

**My jokes are not lame.**

…

**Remus don't raise your eyebrow at me like that. Sirius Black is the master of humour. **

Okay, you two, let's get on with the story, shall we, or I'll never get with Lily.

**Yeah, cos that's **_**totally**_** what everyone's reading this story for. To see you get the girl. It makes me spew. **

Well they're not here for _you_.

**Oh, read the summary, will you? It's **_**all about me.**_

_Do you too always have to argue about who deserves the most attention? _

Well, it's not like there's anyone else to really challenge us for it.

_I'll bet you ten galleons I get Anna before you get Lily, Prongs._

You're on!

* * *

**Dances and Dramas Part 1**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Okay, dance time. This is going to be one interesting night. I'd usually look forward to dances, but this time, I'm going to have to try and go with James without acting like I'm _with_ him, try not to act weird around Sirius so that James doesn't realise anything's going on, apologise to Sirius without letting James see, so that he doesn't, once again, realise anything's going on, try and avoid James without him thinking that I _am _avoiding him, acting like I'm having fun when I'm really not, trying to look nice for James but at the same time not so nice that he's all over me and makes Sirius jealous –

"LILY! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

Well, so much for my internal rant. Anna better be on death's row.

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Oh my god. Oh. My. God. My hair is gone. It was there one minute, gone the next. Okay, so it's not completely gone. Let's just say it's now probably about…hmm…_seventy-five per cent gone. _

"LILY! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

I can hear Lily groan but she comes over, peeking her head round the bathroom door. And then she claps a hand to her mouth and bursts out laughing.

"Lily Evans, this is serious! I can't go to the dance with all my hair gone!"

"What did you _do?!"_

Hands on hips, I glare at her. If this was any other situation, I would laugh, I admit it. But I practically look like a guy! Like a blonde Sirius Black. Imagine that. That is definitely not going to be the way I get Sirius. Although he's so in love with himself I suppose it might work. Lily is still trying her best not to collapse on the floor in hysterics.

"Okay, Lils, it's really not that funny. You just enjoy reveling in my embarrassment. If you really want to know, I used some of that free stuff they gave out in Hogsmeade last weekend, that hair growth formula, whatever it's called."

Lily picks up the now empty can, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow (not the norm, I assure you, she's just trying to impress James), and reads the slogan:

"10 inches in 10 minutes…Ha! I'm assuming they meant _lose_ 10 inches, hmm?"

I glare at her. The deathly Russian glare I reserve for perverts and, well, friends who laugh at me.

"Oh Anna, how many times do I keep telling you to stop _using_ all that free stuff? Don't you remember the time you used that weird face cream made from, what was it…"

"Billywig wings."

"That's right! And you woke up the next morning -"

"- with orange skin, I _remember_."

"It kinda reminded me of that time Petunia tried to use this stuff called fake tan…"

"Okay Lily." I'd had enough of this. "What do I do?"

Lily just smiled at me.

"What do you think? Go to the dance, Anna, it honestly doesn't look that bad. I _know_ your hair is your thing, but…well, maybe this is a good thing."

"How can this be a _good thing_, Lily?!" I practically screeched at her, probably a little OTT but I am practically hysterical right now. I hate it how she always looks at the positive side of things. But that's probably what she calls my negative aura.

"Are you telling me, that if you looked like me right now, you would not be worried in the slightest?"

"Well probably not to the degree you are. I mean, I'm not trying to impress anybody…"

Oh, come off it. She practically worships James. She's had her eyebrows done, she's wearing the most makeup she almost looks like a different person, oh, and she spent about three hours straightening her (already straight) hair in my bathroom (she couldn't let James see how long she was taking to 'prepare', you see). But I don't say any of this. The remaining hair I have would probably be ripped out.

I let out an exaggerated sigh. From what I've seen on muggle TV shows, I'd probably make a fantastic lead. Dramatic, self-absorbed, guy-obsessed. How pathetic. Lily's right, it doesn't look that bad. It's probably more the fact that it's so different. But if it's taken me this long to get used to it then imagine what everyone else is going to think.

"Anna, screw it, seriously. You can't _not_ go. You look great, I'm being completely honest with you. You know I wouldn't tell you that you did if you didn't. It's just…very, very…different!"

And all of a sudden, I don't care anymore.

"You're right. Screw it. Screw Sirius Black -"

"- yes you have mentioned your desire to do that many times -"

"- oh not literally, you know what I mean. Although, I suppose I wouldn't mind…"

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I roll my eyes as Anna drifts no doubt into some daydream about making out with Sirius Black. I must admit I've had them myself, although they stopped around fifth year, around about the same time that he told me he was not heterosexually inclined…

Not that Anna knows that, of course. I'd die rather than tell her, let alone tell James. I suppose some might call it torture, keeping this secret between Sirius and myself. But it would be worse for him if anyone found out. I never actually promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. But that's all the more of a reason not to. I know that he trusted me enough not to even ask me.

Well, I've tried to look fairly decent. I'm sure Anna thinks it's for James. I guess it is. It's rather pointless really, as nothing is going to happen. I've pretty much restricted myself to talking to him the entire night.

I really don't like doing this to him. I know he likes me an awful lot. Well, Anna tells me all the time. Every time we're in the Great Hall eating breakfast it's "Lils, he's looking at you…_again_."

And then there's the asking me out. Which happens numerous times each week. I must admit he has become less…eager…but that's probably due to six years of rejection. I get worried sometimes that being friends with him isn't enough, and that he'll get sick of me if I don't show some sign of returned affection. I don't want to lose him as a friend, but I've been friends with Sirius for a lot longer. Despite arguing with him, there is no way I will risk losing his friendship, we've been through too much together. I just get the feeling that I won't be able to keep them both for much longer.

* * *

**James' POV**

Oh boy. Oh boy oh boy oh boy. This is it. The big night. Thank God Lily wasn't in the heads common room getting ready, I wouldn't want her to see how long it took me. Remus has just informed me it was two hours, thirty-two minutes and 12 seconds. I pretty much went through every item of clothing I own. Which isn't actually all that much, but I had to get it just right. Peter keeps telling me it's utterly pointless because Lily doesn't like me. As usual, I ignored him.

I've decided not to let on that I overheard Sirius' 'conversation' with Lily. Well, at least not yet. I don't want to cause any trouble before the dance. I'm fairly confident she doesn't like him. At least, from what I heard, it seemed like he was doing all the yelling at her for spending time with me. Why would she go with me if she was with him? Something doesn't make sense here.

Remus interrupts my thoughts.

"Prongs, we should uh, probably go. Where are you meeting Lily?"

Come to think of it, we never decided on that. I guess we just figured we'd meet each other there.

"Let's just go. Oh hey, Remus, who are you going with?"

He flushed.

"I asked Anna last night. We're just…going as friends."

Hmm. Interesting.

Peter rolls his eyes. "Rem, you seriously need to get over her. You've had this crush on her since god knows when. And everyone knows she likes -"

"Wormtail! Who are you taking?" (I figure Sirius does not need his ego further inflated by knowledge that yet _another_ female is obsessed with him. I'm not going to give him that satisfaction right now).

Peter looks embarrassed.

"Oh, I uh, couldn't get anyone."

Sirius claps him on the back.

"Not to worry mate, we can be partners! Believe it or not, but Sirius Black has elected to go alone!"

I raise an eyebrow at this.

"Surely _you_ could have got anyone you wanted?"

"Oh, well I figured I'd have more fun watching you guys make complete idiots of yourselves trying to dance." Great. So he has no one to distract himself with. Well, as far as I know he and Lily haven't made up, so I might be able to get in before he has a chance.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Well, we finally made it. It took another half an hour of convincing before Anna finally relented and decided she looked decent enough to make an appearance. We managed to put some of my Muggle hair gel to make it look slightly less…shocking. She's still a bit nervous, though, she's scratching her nose. I always tell her how unattractive it is. But the poor thing can't help it. Not that she _needs_ to be nervous. There are a million guys out there who would kill to go out with someone like her. I mean, with hair like hers…ah, well. Maybe that's why she's nervous.

"When do you reckon they're gonna get here?" Anna runs a hand nervously through her hair, which of course now doesn't take her nearly as long.

"Who?" I ask with feigned surprise, as we make our way into the Great Hall, which is displaying the outside night sky, with the exception that the stars are multicoloured and loud music is playing. Oh, and the house tables are gone; replaced by a large expanse of what one can only assume is the dance floor. There are already a good number of people here.

"Oh, Lily, as if we're the only ones awaiting the presence of the fantastic and renowned party-goers the Marauders."

"Mmm."

"Oh god. Lily, hide me. They're here."

I turn around to where she's pointing. At the entrance to the hall, of course. Wow, James looks good. **(A/N: Here many people feel it necessary to launch into a wonderfully descriptive paragraph about what James is wearing. I tend not to notice what guys wear that much, other than 'oh he's wearing jeans and a t-shirt'. So let's not go there)**. Its hard not to notice, really. He can't see us, which is probably a good thing, or he'd find me staring rather approvingly. Sirius does, though. Crap. Look away now, look away. I don't really have to worry though, because Anna is dragging me in the opposite direction…

"What are you _doing?!_"

"Lily, I'm sorry, but I really can't do this."

"But I have to go over there! I'm supposed to be with James! And you can't let Remus down. Or did you forget that you said you'd go with him?"

"I just can't while…while _he's_ there."

Sirius Black. Why does everything around here have to revolve around him? I was the one who suggested Remus ask Anna to the dance in a desperate hope that she may get over Sirius. Remus likes her, I'm sure of that. But from the way Anna is attempting to get the hell away from the marauders right now, I can't say that the plan is working very well.

I can't say I really mind that we're now engulfed in a crowd of people dancing to the Weird Sisters. I mean, I'd rather put off the awkward meeting for as long as possible.

"Lily, this is fun!" Anna starts dancing, her hair bouncing up and down rather comically, a forced grin on her face. I notice we are now surrounded by a group of giggling girls around half our height.

"Yeah. We're dancing alone with a bunch of first-years. This is _thrilling_." I roll my eyes.

I'm about to grab Anna's hand and take her to the bathroom for a little pep talk when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Lily?"

…

"And…_Smirnov?_ Is that you?"

* * *

_I decided to divide this chapter into two, just cos a lot will be happening. And I will be posting part 2 soon!_

_Please review and tell me what you think, or I'll be forced to get out the marauders once again to convince you!_


	5. Dances and Dramas Part 2

**Okay, there was a bit of confusion about this, sorry! There are two parts to this chapter, I posted the first yesterday, and this is the second part. Sorry if I confused anybody!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dances and Dramas Part 2**

**James' POV**

As we enter the great hall I can't see Lily anywhere. I figure she's either late, or already joined in with the masses of people already dancing. Moony seems a little nervous to me.

"C'mon, mate, they'll probably be together right?"

"Yeah." He nods intensely. Poor guy. Anna is pretty intimidating I suppose.

"Uh…wait up, I'll come too. No point standing around here." Great. And I was hoping to get Lily alone. And I suppose Peter wants to come too..

"Oi! Don't leave me here!"

Yep, it's the whole gang.

I know we didn't decide on a time or anything, but I'm still a little hung up that neither Lily nor Anna were bothered to meet us. I can tell Remus is quite disappointed. But I'm sure there's a reason. I lead the way, and the hoards of first and second-years (the older ones tend to arrive late) part to let us through. We are, after all, the infamous Marauders, the most popular students in the school. Okay, perhaps an exaggeration, but we're probably twice as tall as all of them, so we get right of way.

Suddenly, I spot her. I don't say anything, I just stop. Probably not the best thing to do, as Sirius nearly trips over me.

"Watch it, mate. You could at least warn us when you decide to randomly stop in the middle of the dance floor…"

I can hardly hear him, the music is so loud. But I don't listen anyway, I'm too busy looking. At her.

If I could describe her I would. Honestly. I guess I can really only give a poor physical description. What I really love is her hair. It's fiery and bright and it makes it easy to pick her out in a crowd of people. Usually it's dead straight or tied back, but tonight it looks like she's done something to it. It's soft and curly, and I wish I could touch it. Remus would probably tell me that's a little creepy. But honestly, she looks fantastic. She's dancing with some girl I haven't seen before, and it looks like she's trying to get her to go somewhere. The dress she's wearing is a dark green, and from the back…well, let's just say it fits her quite nicely! I can't see the front, because she's facing away from me. Hmm, let's give her a little surprise.

If I can actually make my feet move. Dammit, I always freeze up when I'm nervous. Come on, James, just lift that foot up off the floor…

"James, get a move on, are you planning on actually going over there? Cos if you're not, it looks like she's planning to go somewhere else. And uh, I'd like to find Anna, if I can…"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"…we're dancing alone with a bunch of first-years. This is _thrilling_." Well, even if I hadn't been standing right behind her, the sarcasm gave Lily away.

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily?"

I can feel her tense up straight away, as she turns around. But for some reason, I suddenly notice the other girl. She looks strangely familiar. Then a voice behind me…

"_Smirnov?_ Is that you?"

Oh my god! It is her. She looks…different.

"No! Uh, you must've mistaken me for someone else…gotta go now, come on Lily!"

And this time, she grabs Lily by the arm and my arm slips away from her shoulder as she reluctantly follows, shooting me an apologetic glance as they make their way over to the bathroom.

"Rem, come on, let's wait outside. That way we'll get them when they come out."

Remus just follows me, a dazed expression on his face.

"Was that really her? She…looks different…"

"Yeah. And from the looks of it, she was trying to avoid you." Sirius the tactful.

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed."

"You're welcome."

**Lily's POV**

"Anna, sweetie, you can't do this to Remus. What was that for?"

I pat her shoulder awkwardly as she sobs into the sink. Anna crying is one of those extremely rare occurrences. Like when Sirius actually makes a good joke.

"I just can't…Sirius looked…horrified!"

"Well, I'd say more 'shocked', I mean, well, you do look different. You can't honestly have expected him to have come up to you and acted like everything was normal."

Anna sniffs and looks up at me, her eyes red and puffy. She actually looks fantastic. Not that she'll ever realise that.

"Anna, I know this is hard for you, but -"

"Hard for me? You have no idea, Lily! You go on and on about how difficult it is with James. God, you like him, he likes you. It's as simple as that. And yet, for some reason, you find a way to lead him on and keep rejecting him. You have someone who genuinely likes you, who would do anything to be with you."

Well, this is unexpected…I open my mouth to respond but she's not finished yet.

"I'm in love with this guy who feels _nothing_ for me. Who will never see me in that way, ever! No matter what I do. And the one opportunity I thought I had to try and change that is ruined, all because I used some stupid hair formula that…"

She trails off, bending over the sink again, beginning to retch.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" _Stupid question, idiot. _"Okay honey, it'll be out soon, just keep going…"

The last time this happened I had to stand for ten minutes holding Anna's hair behind her head as she spewed endlessly into a toilet in the prefect's bathroom. Now, there's not really any need for me to do that. I guess her short hair has its bonuses for others.

Finally, she finishes, and I pass her a handkerchief (it's always a handy thing to carry around).

"Thanks," she mutters weakly, forcing a smile.

"Anna?"

"I'm okay, Lily."

"I know."

Anna had a tendency to throw up when she had bad encounters with guys. Like in fifth year, when she caught her boyfriend at the time, Ryan McPherson, doing the dirty with a sixth-year Gryffindor in the girls' bathroom. Actually, that was quite hilarious – she threw up all over both of them. Sufficient to say, he learnt his lesson.

"Anna, please don't yell at me again, I know you think I'm being unreasonable, but you really do need to get over Sirius. You spent way too much time tonight trying to look great, for _him_."

"Don't you dare say that this would not have happened if I wasn't so obsessed with Sirius Black," Anna retorted, gesturing at her hair.

"I just don't get it, Lily. I know we've talked about this a million times before, and I know I'm not hideously unattractive, or repulsive, or whatever. But he hardly acknowledges I exist!"

"Anna, you know that's not true. He likes you as a friend, I know he does. I guess he just doesn't…in that way."

I give her a hug, and force her to look into the mirror.

"Now, look at yourself. If Sirius Black can't fall for this, then he's obviously very stupid, or -"

"Gay."

I jump back.

"What?"

"Well, that's the only logical explanation, isn't it? I mean, he doesn't seem to like you either, 'in that way'. And you're not exactly unattractive."

Well, if I'd ever been worried about how unattractive I was, there had always been James to remind me. Anna continued to look thoughtful.

"Come to think of it, he hasn't got a partner, has he? I mean, I didn't see him with anyone. And normally, you _know_ when Sirius Black has a partner, because the entire female population is talking about it."

Oh crap. This isn't good. I need to do something.

"But he's been with heaps of girls, Anna, I mean we've walked in on him when he's been in bed with them!"

"Ahh yes, well do I remember those times. But, I mean, sometimes people take ages to work stuff like that out, don't they. Adolescence is a time for experimentation. I have a cousin who's gay. Not that he told me, but I walked on him with some guy in our bathroom one Christmas. Now _that_ was what I'd call confronting."

"Well, Anna, although this is certainly a change from your pathetic 'I'm so ugly' point of view, I'm quite sure you're jumping to conclusions here…"

"Lily, you're close to Sirius. I mean, you're best friends. Has he ever said anything that would give the impression that he was?"

Well, I knew this was coming eventually. I just wished to prolong it for as long as possible.

"Anna, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm positively certain that he's not. As much as I'd like you to feel better about yourself, I think its more likely that he's just, well, not interested in you romantically. And I hate to put it bluntly like that. But you've got Remus, who for god's sake has been in love with you for so long now. And you've never given him a second glance, it's always Sirius this and Sirius that."

"Lily, you are terrible at making me feel better about this. You want me to go out there? Fine, I will. But you're going to have to face James on your own, because I'm not staying!"

And with that, she ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door as dramatically as only she could.

"Anna!" I know its pointless, but I feel compelled to yell out anyway.

I follow her out the door, just in time to see her shove past the Marauders, who are (not surprisingly) waiting right outside the bathroom.

"Geez, what's got into her?" Sirius stares after her.

"It's none of your business!" I retort.

He just glares back at me.

"So…that's really Anna?" Remus looks utterly confused.

"Yeah. She had a bit of trouble with some hair growth stuff she got from Hogsmeade. It's different, but I think it looks great, don't you?"

I look around at them, daring them to disagree. Peter and James nod fervently. Remus just gives a small smile and stares at the floor. Sirius rolls his eyes.

"Drama queen," he mutters.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that." I raise an eyebrow.

James clears his throat and grabs me by the arm.

"Lily, I think it's time to go dance, c'mon."

Right now I'm more than a little angry at Sirius, and I don't care if I told him I wouldn't dance with James. I'd like to go after Anna and apologise, but James is literally dragging me across the floor and it just feels nice to hold his hand. I don't even look at Sirius.

We find a spot in the middle of the dance floor and James grabs my waist, keeping his other hand in mine. It's a slower song than the one when I arrived with Anna, and I feel a little awkward as he pulls me in closer to him, but at the same time I feel comfortable. I feel his breath on my neck as he whispers in my ear. Okay, he's more like yelling over the music, but I'm trying to recreate an atmosphere here.

"What's up with Anna?"

"Oh, just the hair and everything, you know. She wanted to look nice," I whisper (yell) back.

"I could hear you yelling in there, you know."

"Oh."

"Well, not what you said. It was more like a continuous high-pitched squealing…"

"Hey!" I hit him across the chest. His incredibly toned and muscular chest. Someone help me, I think I'm dying.

He grins, before pulling me back close to him and looking me in the eyes, his expression suddenly becoming serious.

"It seems to me like you've been having a fair few arguments lately."

"What? I'll apologise to Anna, we'll work things out. Why do you…oh. Sirius told you about that?"

"Well, not exactly."

"You were eavesdropping!"

I pull away from him, suddenly scared. He knew? But Sirius had seemed fairly normal when we'd bumped into him. Apart from his lack of date.

"Well, not everything. I heard enough."

"So…you know?"

He looks down at his feet, as the music suddenly changes and becomes fast and up-beat.

"I'd just like to know," he yelled in my ear, "why you didn't go with him tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Lily, you know I like you. I've told you god knows how many times. You didn't need to lead me on like this. I thought you were actually beginning to like me too at one point. But I'm pretty sure it's pointless. I don't even see why you and Sirius were arguing. Or were you worried about hurting me? In case you hadn't noticed, Lily, you already did."

I couldn't believe it. He didn't know! I let out a sigh of relief. This was better than I thought. So he thought that Sirius and I were together it seemed. We mustn't have heard everything.

"Lily? You're not even denying it!"

Although, this may actually be harder than I thought. If he thinks I like Sirius, how am I supposed to convince him I don't without telling him that Sirius…oh no!

"James, I know you think it's like that, but I assure you that -"

"-you know what, Lily? I don't even want to hear it. I really don't. Sirius didn't go with anyone tonight, in case you hadn't noticed. Go dance with him. I'm leaving. Sorry, but I just can't handle this."

I feel like crying as he gives me a sad smile, running a hand through his messy hair, and turns to leave.

"James, wait."

He turns around, somewhat hopeful. But what can I say.

"I – I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He nods.

"I know. But you did."

I can't believe I just lied to James, when he was practically telling me how much he liked me, for the sake of my 'best friend' who is acting like a jerk. And Anna's angry at me too. I feel like I've tried so hard to keep on everyone's good side, but all I've ended up doing is make everyone hate me.

**Remus' POV**

"Anna?"

She's sitting alone by the lake, her arms around her knees. It's quiet and surprisingly still, and the wind gently brushes the tips of the treetops. If it wasn't such an inappropriate time, I'd probably make a comment about the romantic atmosphere. Okay, maybe not. But I'd think it.

"Remus? What are you doing here?"

"I just thought, maybe you'd like some company."

"Not really."

I smile. She's never one for comforting. But I figure I'll try anyway.

"Alright, sorry. I don't know what you were fighting about, but I know Lily will come around. She's probably on her way over here right now to apologise."

She sniffs rather loudly.

"This was just such a crap night, you know?"

I turn to leave. I don't really feel like hearing about her unrequited love for Sirius.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me? I mean, everyone tells me you do. But -"

"Yes, Anna, I do. But I understand that my feelings aren't exactly returned, it's okay. Sirius is just, well, I guess he just doesn't realise what's in front of him most of the time."

Glancing at her, I can make out a faint smile upon her face.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I'm an idiot. And, well, I'm not sure I really like Sirius all that much anymore. He's a bit of an arse. I bet Lily will tell me that she told me all along."

"Probably."

"Thanks for coming. It was nice of you. But, I'd just like to be alone right now. If you see Lily, tell her I'm sorry. It wasn't her fault, you know."

"Alright, I will."

Once again, I turn to leave, but I feel compelled to add a parting remark.

"Oh, and Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"I think your hair looks great like that."

I don't see her reaction as I walk back to the great hall. But I hope she knew it was the truth.

**Sirius' POV**

I can't believe it. She's dancing with him. I've been a total idiot, I know, but it just hurts so much. James has always loved her, I see the way he looks at her. And so many times I've wished he'd look that way at someone else. Me, I suppose. I have considered telling him about my…feelings. But I know that would change everything. It just seems like now, that _not_ telling him is making things worse.

I watch as he pulls Lily close to him and whispers in her ear. So intimate, and I can almost feel the shiver that I know Lily is experiencing right now.

And suddenly I feel so selfish. I know James would never accept me for what I am. It's Lily who has. From the moment I told her, she was understanding. She didn't laugh, only showed mild surprise. And she never told anyone, even though I never made her promise not to. She's my best friend, and in my own self-pity I've failed to see that what I'm doing is killing her inside.

Of course she's in love with James. I see her looking at him when she thinks he's not looking. I watch James' hand on the back of her long green dress, and I think about how many times she has denied herself any sort of this close proximity with him for my sake.

And I _yelled_ at her. About how she didn't understand. Of course she understands. She's tortured herself for years. And I've ignored it, because all I've ever thought about is myself. How much I liked James. How much I deserved him. How much pain I was going through.

Their conversation isn't going too well, it seems. I can't see Lily's face, but I can see the hurt on James'. I don't know what's going on. Maybe she told him (yet again) that she couldn't be with him. Lily being hurt is one thing, but I can't bear to see James like this. Suddenly he walks away from Lily…towards me. I can't imagine the expression he sees on my face but my heart is wrenched apart at the scathing look he gives me as he walks past. And I realise this has to end. Now.

**Lily's POV**

"Lily!"

Trying to stop the tears from falling, I look up, hoping it's James. But it's Sirius.

"Leave me alone, Sirius, you're the last person I want to see right now."

"Lily, I need to talk to you. Please."

He looks sincere, but right now I'm too upset to care. I just want to find Anna, and I want to cry, and I want to get out of here.

"There is nothing, _nothing_, that you could possibly say to me that will make any difference right now. Get away from me."

I try to ignore the hurt in his eyes as I walk away. All I know is I need to find my friend. I need to find her. And I need to apologise.

**Anna's POV**

I can sense someone walking over to me, and I know right away it's Lily. I wipe away my tears rather fruitlessly, and turn around. But I see that I haven't been the only one crying tonight. The tears are literally pouring down her cheeks. I jump up quickly and run over to her.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot, and you were right, I was just so angry, please don't cry!"

She holds me tightly and I try my best to stop her body from shaking.

"I'm sorry Anna. It's not your fault."

"What's wrong? This isn't about our argument, is it?"

"N-no," she sobs, trying in vain to stop the torrent of tears.

"Here." I hand her back the handkerchief she gave me earlier.

"Actually, on second thoughts…" I open it up… "you may not want this one!"

She pulls away and laughs.

"Eww! You can keep that!"

"So…what happened?"

* * *

**James' POV**

I don't look up as the portrait swings open. It's not that I'm angry at her, to be honest I'm not. I don't think I ever could be. I'm just worried I'll say something stupid again. But she comes over to me, and I force myself to look up. She's been crying, a lot, by the looks of it.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think, James?"

"I'm guessing you're feeling on top of the world right now."

She smiles slightly. Well, that's a good sign.

"James, I need to talk to you. About tonight."

"Look Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burden you with that, you didn't need to hear it. I wish tonight could have been fun for you. I was just really angry, that's all. I'm really sorry."

I take her hands in mine and look at her with what I hope is a genuine expression. To my surprise, she starts crying.

"James, it's not really...about that. I mean, it is, but not what you think."

"What is it?"

But as she's about to answer me, the portrait swings open again and a familiar face enters the heads common room.

"James? I need to talk to you..."

* * *

And now, Pads is going to declare his undying love for me!

_Hmm, Pads or Lily. Which will he choose?_

**Me of course!**

_**So much for you hating this story...**_

**Well, its not all bad. I mean, I basically drive the plot forward, you know. Besides, everyone knows I'm better looking than Lily.**

Pads, no one can rival the beauty of Lily Evans.

**We'll see. Just you guys wait, he'll pick me over her. **

**_Just you keep dreaming, Padfoot. _**

What about that bet we had, Remus? That you'd get Anna before I get Lily? Well, I'd say I've got the upper hand right now.

_Nah, I think Anna will come around. She's realised what a jerk Sirius is -_

**Hey! **

**_Well, you kinda were in this chapter. To Anna, anyway. _**

_Yeah, and I was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on._

Moony, she told you she wanted to 'be alone.'

_Like I said, she'll come around. Compliments are the way to go. _

**Oh, that's a good idea. I'll get the author to make me tell James about what a great defined, muscular, sexy body he has from all that Quidditch training...**

Okay, Pads, you're really creeping me out now. I'm beginning to think you're actually enjoying this whole being gay thing. Don't get any ideas!

**Oh relax. I just want to beat Lily Evans for once in my life.**

**_Yeah, you never were the brightest of the bunch at Hogwarts, were you?_**

**Shut up, traitor.**

**

* * *

**

This chapter took me a while to write, so I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. That Damned Pumpkin Juice

**Disclaimer**: The only things that are mine are Anna and Sirius' sexuality. And the plot, I guess. All other characters I've ripped off from the one and only J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last couple of chapters, and to all those who are reading this story without reviewing – it's just nice to know people are actually reading it! Anyway in particular **Forneverandnever**, **LadyKnightSusan**, **Mr. Prongs** (again hehe), and –**Scp**-, I appreciate it! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"_James? I need to talk to you…"_

James looked over at Sirius, who was wearing an odd expression that didn't suit him at all. It was almost, James thought, as if he were anxious. Sirius Black was never anxious. There was obviously something up.

"Just tell me one thing, both of you. Are you two...together?"

Lily's eyes widened and Sirius practically jumped out of his skin.

"What?! Why would you even -"

"Okay, I get it," James grinned. "That's all I really want to know."

"Oh," said the other two in unison.

"Well, that's what you both were going to tell me, right? That you weren't together?"

Lily glanced at Sirius, who wasn't doing a very good job of acting normal, with his hands stuffed in his jean pockets and eyes flitting around the room. She rolled her eyes and turned back to James.

"Well, that's what I was trying to tell you before, James, but you didn't listen to me. I promise you, there is nothing going on, we would tell you if there was. Wouldn't we, Sirius?"

"Huh? Oh yeah mate, of course."

James raised an eyebrow but he seemed to buy it for the time being.

"Well I'm just going to leave now, I should probably go and uh, find those hot Ravenclaw chicks. 'Cause you know, that's why I didn't go with anyone. So I could have a wider selection. I could actually have taken someone, you know. The girls love me. It's not like I'm ugly or anything…"

Lily and James looked at Sirius anxiously. His rant descended into incoherent mutterings, and he stepped out of the portrait hole, leaving them alone.

James cleared his throat.

"Well, that was certainly interesting…"

"Yeah." Lily breathed an inward sigh of relief that neither of them had been forced to offer some form of explanation for their argument.

"Lils, I waited up for you. I wanted to apologise."

"James, you already did, it's okay."

"Please, let me finish."

He moved over to make room for Lily, and she sat down beside him.

"What is it, James?"

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had to.

"Lily, you know I've liked you forever. And I'm pretty sure you know I still do, after tonight, anyway."

Lily held her breath. Was he doing what she thought he was? He was looking at her intensely, his hazel eyes gazing into her own. She was doing her best not to melt right there and then on the couch. Her mind was screaming that she should tell him what she should have told him so long ago. But then...

"I've decided it's time I try and move on, Lily. And you're probably wondering why on earth I'm telling you this, but I thought that, you know, just in case you wonder why I don't ask you out from now on…it's because I need to get over this. And I know you and Sirius aren't together or anything, but it made me realise that you obviously have no feelings towards me whatsoever…"

"James…"

Lily felt as though she couldn't breathe. The air she had been holding in refused to come out. Whatever it was she had been expecting, it wasn't this. And yet it made sense. She had rejected him and pushed him away for years. How could she expect him to stick around and wait for her when she gave him no indication she returned his feelings?

James continued to look at her, and she could tell that this was difficult for him.

"Lily, you're a great friend, and I've really enjoyed being Head Boy with you and everything. I just want you to know that if you ever…well, feel anything for me, that I'll still be here. Honestly, I will."

Lily leaned forward and put her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He didn't know it was to stop him from seeing her crying. Although surprised, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping fervently that she wouldn't pull away just yet, so he could savour the moment.

"Lily, I need to do something, and I hope you won't hate me for it."

Her whole body was tingling.

"James, I'm sure I wouldn't -"

She was cut off suddenly by his lips on hers. He was soft and gentle, and yet she felt as though her body was on fire. Just as she began to realise exactly what they were doing, and opened her mouth to let James in, he pulled away. Breathing heavily, he reached out and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I could move on without…without knowing what it felt like to do that."

Lily didn't think she had ever felt so fantastic and so devastated at the same time.

"Lily?"

"Huh? What?"

"I'm going to bed. Remember, let me know if…well, g'night."

He leaned forward kissing her on the forehead, before getting up and walking off to his room.

"Yeah…g'night…"

All Lily could muster was a weak smile.

* * *

The following morning, Lily made her way to the great hall for breakfast, yawning excessively. She hadn't had much sleep the night before; she'd been too busy replaying the kiss with James in her mind. It had been wonderful. It wasn't as though she had never kissed anyone before, but with James it was different. He made her whole body go weak. 

"Hello? Earth to Lily!"

Lily jumped, her pumpkin juice spraying all over Anna, who was standing behind her.

"Good morning to you too!"

"Oops, sorry Anna. I was…"

"Thinking about James naked?"

"No!"

"Only half naked?"

Lily sighed dramatically.

"You _were_ thinking about him though! What happened last night?"

"Well…"

As Anna sat down, washing the pumpkin juice off her robes with a swish of her wand, Lily considered telling her everything. But Anna would have to wait, because at that moment, James Potter himself entered the great hall. And he wasn't alone.

"Oh my god, who _is_ that?"

If Lily had been devastated last night, it was nothing compared to the shock she felt when she saw James Potter enter the great hall locking lips with a busty brunette. So shocked was she, in fact, that she continued to stare at him as he sat down at the opposite end of the table, not realising that the glass she was refilling was beginning to overflow.

"Lils," Anna whispered in her ear.

"Oh, crap!"

Her exclamation came out louder than she expected, and James looked up from the other end of the table.

"Lily! We have a Heads meeting with McGonagall this afternoon, she asked me to let you know. Are…are you okay? You have…pumpkin juice…"

"I _know_, Potter, its called an accident. You should know all about them. I'll be there."

She scowled at him and attempted, unsuccessfully because of her anger and embarrassment, to remove the pumpkin juice from her robes.

"Here, I'll do it," Anna said, removing them as she had from her own with a wave of her wand. "Look I gotta go now, I've got Divination. I'll see you in Transfiguration, yeah?"

"Yeah…okay."

Realising Lily wasn't paying attention, Anna rolled her eyes and flounced off, winking at a cute seventh-year Ravenclaw as she went. Apparently, she'd overcome her embarrassment at the state of her hair.

Despite herself, Lily couldn't take her eyes off James and his new girlfriend. He really had meant what he said last night. She was smart enough to realise that it was an obvious attempt to get over her, but she couldn't help feeling jealous.

"Sickening, isn't it?"

Sirius sat down beside her, sticking his fingers down his throat, pretending to throw up. Lily giggled.

"Revolting."

She turned to face him.

"Have you spoken to him at all?"

"Nah," Sirius shook his head, his dark hair swinging across his face. "I…don't think he wants to talk to me."

"Of course he does! You were his best friend! I don't mean…you know, tell him about _that_. But maybe you should just make some sort of effort."

Lily's mind flew back to a conversation she'd had with Sirius a few weeks after he'd let her in on his secret.

"_Are you ever going to tell him?"_

"_I think I'd rather die. I can't, Lily. He'll think I'm sick, or disgusting, he'll never want to look at me again, let alone be friends with me. It's pointless."_

"_What if one day you have to?"_

_Silence filled the empty common room._

"_I…don't know. It's better if he doesn't know. Would you ever tell him you liked him?"_

"_I don't like him. And no, I wouldn't, even if I did."_

_Sirius just smiled sadly._

"Look, who needs James, we have each other, don't we?"

She grinned at him, and his face broke into a handsome smile. It was a mutual apology that didn't need to be voiced.

"Now, let's go help you finish that Potions essay."

"What? How did you know…?"

"Sirius, as much as I would like to believe you came over here to apologise, there has to be an ulterior motive."

"Now you're jumping to conclusions here, Miss Lily Evans."

"Oh really? So you don't need help with that essay, which I might remind you is due today and assume that you haven't started?"

Sirius hung his head in defeat.

"Well…maybe just a bit…"

Lily grinned triumphantly and they both left the table, not noticing how closely James eyed them as they walked past him.

* * *

**Obviously, he was eyeing me. **

I was eyeing _Lily_ you moron.

**Well, the author never specified, did she?**

_Yeah, you never know, Sirius might get lucky. After all, James made such a _big_ effort to talk to him…_

**Oh shut it, werewolf, you weren't even in this chapter.**

_Perhaps not, but I'm going to win the bet with James. He's given up, I haven't. _

Oh that's what you think, Moony. That's what you think…

_**You guys complain way too much about this stuff. I am barely in any chapter, and when I am, it's always 'Peter laughed. Peter rolled his eyes. Peter followed the rest of them around the Great Hall…"**_

"…**Peter was socially inept. Peter never got a girlfriend. Peter decided he'd join the dark side to find fulfillment in life. Peter betrayed…"**

_**Alright, alright. But it worked, didn't it? I outlived you, after all. I may have been less…popular…than you at Hogwarts, but popularity didn't make you live longer, did it?!**_

_Oh shut _up_, Wormtail. Besides, you didn't outlive everyone. In case you don't recall, I was the last to join you up here. _

_**You don't count, Moony.**_

_Oh gee, thanks. _

* * *

I would appreciate any reviews! 


	7. I think you're attractive

**Two chapters just for you! I wrote them at the same time, so I figured I'd post them together. Any reviews, for either chapter or for both, would be _much_ appreciated! Let me know if my level of writing is disintegrating terribly in any way, it has a tendency to do that the more I write. Especially with stories such as this, where I am so desperate to get to the good bits! **

* * *

**James' POV**

I am not an idiot, contrary to popular belief. Perhaps I don't devote enough time to school, but I can, however, notice when something is going on between my two best friends. Or ex-best friend, in the case of Sirius. I know he likes her, the traitor. But I'm pretty sure she doesn't like him. But there's something she's not telling me, and, well, being _me_, I just have to find out.

It nearly killed me last night, when I told Lily I was moving on. She actually seemed a bit taken aback. I don't know what I was expecting. Probably a deep sigh of relief, or a victory dance perhaps. I'm pretty sure she believed me, I tried to be sincere. I thought I blew it after I kissed her. What guy who is trying to convince a girl they aren't totally obsessed with them would then _kiss_ them? I thought she was smart. Well, she is. But I know for a fact she's had about two boyfriends in her entire life. Hardly experienced in the art of relationships. It was rather amusing to see how shocked she was this morning when I walked in with Kathleen Davis. She seemed almost…jealous. Hmm, shouldn't get my hopes up, but it's worth a try...

* * *

"Smirnov!"

"What do you want, Potter?"

"You, as a matter of fact."

"Sorry, I'm not into fuck buddies. Now get out, I'm trying to work here, it is the library, you know."

James grinned and sat down opposite the Russian.

"My, don't you look stunning today."

Anna glanced up at him for the first time.

"I look the same as usual, Potter. What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Because you wouldn't be talking to me if you didn't. Now, out with it."

James decided it would be best to be honest. Or, at least partially.

"Well, it's about…Lily and Sirius, you see."

At this, Anna frowned slightly. She wasn't sure what he was getting at, but she'd noticed the two had been acting strangely lately, and she certainly wanted to know why.

"You know what's going on?"

James shook his head.

"No, that's what I was going to ask you about. They don't…they're not…"

"No."

"Oh. Okay."

Anna returned to her homework, as if she was done conversing with him. James sighed, making to leave.

"There is something going on, though," Anna mused thoughtfully.

James eagerly sat down again.

"They had an argument, I'm sure you know that. They seem to have made up now, though," she continued, glancing up at none other than Lily and Sirius as they entered the library.

"What is Sirius doing in the library?" James looked gobsmacked.

"Probably needs to finish the same Potions essay I'm trying to do right now," Anna replied. "And _trying_ is the key word there. Because you are certainly not helping me."

"Sorry, I know. But…do you think that maybe if we do a bit of…digging, then maybe we could find out what's going on?"

Anna sighed.

"They've been best friends for ages. I doubt they'd let anyone know if anything was up."

James glared at her.

"But…I'll see what I can do. Happy?"

He nodded, breaking into a genuine smile.

"You still like her, don't you."

"No."

"Right. That's why you're so desperate to find out. And why you pulled that ridiculous stunt this morning at breakfast…"

James opened his mouth to retort, but Anna cut him off.

"You know what? It was stupid, but I think it might just be working. Now, I'm serious Potter, I have less than an hour to finish this, _leave me alone_."

When Anna Smirnov told you to leave her alone, you bloody well did, and James wasn't about to push his luck. Shooting a quick glance over at Lily and Sirius, who were bending intently over a textbook, he exited the library.

What had Anna meant? That Lily _had_ been jealous? But she'd told him that she didn't like him…

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

Anna sat at the same desk she'd been occupying for the past hour or so, scrunched up parchment and used quills scattered around her.

"Oh this is ridiculous," she muttered to herself.

"Need some help?"

She looked up into the kind eyes of Remus Lupin. She immediately felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she remembered how blunt she had been with him the night before. He'd been so nice to her, she couldn't believe she'd told him to leave her alone.

"Hey, Remus," she whispered. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm nearly done."

And she'd done it again. Turned down his offer of help. Why did she always do that? And this time, she could _really_ use it.

He shrugged but didn't leave, just took a seat opposite her and began reading his Charms textbook. _Five minutes_, he told himself.

He didn't even have to wait that long. After another thirty seconds, Anna finally gave in.

"Okay, maybe I do need some help. I just really don't get this at all."

"Sorry Anna, I'm kinda busy at the moment, if you hadn't noticed."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I was joking, I'll help you out, no worries."

"Thanks." She sighed with relief. There was only ten minutes left to finish before Potions.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Thanks so much for helping me, and your quill is great! Mine writes so slowly!"

Remus smiled.

"Anytime."

"Knowing my organizational abilities, there will probably be plenty more times!" Anna laughed. "But maybe I can pay you back somehow."

"ComewithmetoHogsmeadethisweekend," Remus blurted out.

It took a while before Anna registered what he said.

"With my hair like this? I've just gotten used to people staring at me at Hogwarts, it's going to be awful there."

"I'll buy you a wig."

"And a neverending supply of Butterbeer?"

"Maybe enough to last a week?"

Anna grinned.

"That'll do."

* * *

Lily entered the Heads' Common Room looking flustered. Not noticing James by the fire, she made her way up the stairs to her room. 

"Where were you?" James called after her.

_Oh. No. I missed the heads' meeting with McGonagall! _

"I…forgot. Sorry! It wasn't too important was it?"

"Well she decided to take off fifty points from Gryffindor for your unreliable attendance…"

Lily backtracked down the stairs, glaring at James.

"What was it about?"

"They've cancelled the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. We're supposed to come up with an alternative form of entertainment for everyone."

"Why?"

"Apparently there was an outbreak of the flu, and they don't want us all getting sick."

Lily nodded.

"Right."

"Did you want to brainstorm now?"

"Umm, no, I'm actually quite tired, I think I'll go to bed. Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Lily…it's seven o'clock…"

She glared at him.

"Some of us need our sleep you know."

"I'd have to agree there. I have been a victim of your anger when you haven't received your beauty rest. Which I, unlike you, do not need."

"Are you implying that I'm _ugly_, James Potter?"

He grinned.

"No, simply that I am unbelievably attractive."

_He's got that right,_ she thought, trying not to look over his muscular body, dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh dream on, James. You need your beauty sleep more than I do." She climbed the stairs a second time, reaching her room.

"Admit it, Lily, you think I'm attractive," James yelled up the stairs.

_Yes, yes I do. _

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I will never be admitting anything of the sort," she yelled back as she entered her room. Turning around to close the door, she noticed James standing right behind her.

"How did you get up here so fast."

"Oooh, I don't know...magic?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Do you mind? This is my room, and I need to get changed."

"Sure you don't want me to stay?" Lily felt the all too familiar tingles down her spine as he whispered in her ear.

"James, please just go," she said, pushing him out the door. "You can't just make out with some slut one minute and then start flirting with me, stop acting like a prat."

And she slammed the door in his face.

"Touché," he called back.

Oh, she is _so_ jealous.

* * *


	8. Hogsmeade Weekend

**Disclaimer: Anna is a product of my own imagination. The rest is a product of the wonderful imagination of J.K. Rowling. **

**LadyKnightSusan: **Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it! Yeah, I can't believe she missed the head's meeting either!

**Mr. Prongs: **I'm highly offended that you wrote such a short review. KIDDING. And thanks! I get confused when there are so many people in the story as well, and it's even harder to write about them! Like in all these American fanfics where there are ten zillion people named Kirsten and Tala and…you get the idea. I prefer sticking to canon as much as possible, although, like everyone, I deviate.

**-Scp-:** Your reviews are hilarious! Thanks!

Can I just note that although occasionally I probably make a few spelling errors, I hope not too often, some of them are probably because I use Australian and not American spelling. E.g. 'colorful' as I write it is 'colourful.' Just in case anyone was wondering.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hogsmeade Weekend**

"Right…alternative options, alternative options…a ball…a dance…no…"

Lily was in James' room – with James – pondering 'alternative options' to the Hogsmeade visit. Which, so far, was not going very well.

"Well, it's replacing Hogsmeade, so it has to be something…Hogsmeade-ish," James pondered.

"Yeah, how about we just grab Hogsmeade and send it over here for a day," Lily drawled sarcastically.

James grinned.

"That would be fun! Does that mean Hogwarts would be in Hogsmeade? Like, they switch places for a day? But then, would all the students be _in_ Hogwarts when it gets swapped? So we'd just have to go to Hogsmeade anyway? Which isn't possible because we can't actually go to Hogsmeade…But then…we'd be in Hogwarts…_in_ Hogsmeade…or the place that was previously Hogsmeade…which has an outbreak of flu, which we would catch. And then, when we went to back to Hogwarts, or the place which was previously Hogwarts, then all the contagious Hogsmeade-people would have been there for a day, meaning that we'd still get it…I reckon the people in Hogsmeade should just be put somewhere in isolation…"

"James."

"…and that way they can't spread their contagious illness to anyone from Hogwarts who happens to come into contact with…

"JAMES YOU MORON!"

"What? I'm planning, contributing, hypothesizing…"

"You are such an idiot," Lily sighed.

"At least I'm thinking of something original!"

"True." Lily couldn't argue with that.

"You know, it's actually a good idea…"

James leapt up to begin his all too familiar victory dance…

"James!"

…and sat down tentatively.

"I mean…well, parts of it. We could do something similar. Like, we could make Hogwarts like a village for the day. People can make stalls and stuff, or set up cafés, so it can be like a mini Hogsmeade. What do you think?"

"I think, Lily dear, that you are trying to describe my original idea in a different way, in order to get credit for it yourself."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Okay, it was your idea. I'm just…changing it a little. But…it was good. Sort of. Not the bit about switching locations. That was just weird, and I couldn't understand half of what you were talking about."

James grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"I think it's time for a victory dance."

Lily stood up.

"In that case, it's time for bed…"

"No! Join me! It's so much fun!" James begged, getting down on one knee.

Lily looked down at him, hands on hips.

"James Potter, if I wanted to look like a complete moron, I would just transform myself into you."

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

And he began to act like what looked to Lily a mixture between a peacock and a hyperactive rabbit. On speed.

"Definitely time for bed," Lily muttered.

* * *

Anna and Remus were walking down to breakfast when they spotted the neon poster.

"Oh no…the Hogsmeade trip's cancelled!" Anna's face fell.

"Yeah but this sounds just as good! I bet it was James' idea," Remus grinned.

As they entered the Great Hall, Remus made his way over to James, who was already seated next to Lily and Peter at the Gryffindor table.

"Oi, Prongs! What's this Hogsmeade for a Day thing all about?"

"Oh, well, all my idea of course – oof!"

Lily kicked him under the table.

"And…Lily helped. You know. A bit."

Lily smiled.

"Yeah, everyone can get into groups and organise a stall, or something they want to do, based on something in Hogsmeade. Or you could make one up, I suppose. I already have a request that Kathleen Davis and co. want to organise a Madam Pudifoot's." Lily looked over at them with a sickened expression.

Remus nodded, looking interested.

"So what else is there?"

"Hmm…well there's loads of shops and cafés and stuff," Lily replied. "Oh, and the Shrieking Shack, although I've already got someone wanting to do that…" Lily grinned.

Remus looked disappointed.

"Oh, who?"

"Who else, Moony, but the Marauders!"

Sirius Black clapped Remus on the back, laughing jovially.

"I thought you'd like it."

Remus frowned.

"We're not going to actually…?"

"Well, Moony, as far as I know the full moon isn't for another two weeks, so unless I've been counting my days wrong, then I'd suggest you just dress the part," Sirius whispered.

"So, where are we setting everything up?" Peter asked.

Lily looked thoughtful.

"I reckon we'll set everything up outside, so they're relatively close to each other. We don't want people walking all over the castle to get to different places."

Anna sat down on the other side of James.

"I think this is a brilliant idea, Lily!" She exclaimed.

James glared at her.

"Oh, I mean, Lily _and James_," she corrected.

"I really hope people get into it, I mean, what if everyone thinks it's lame?" Lily looked around the great hall, which now had glowing neon posters stamped across every desk, courtesy of the late-night dedication of James Potter.

At that moment, Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, smiling merrily at the students as he walked past the house tables. Conjuring up a pedestal, he stood on top of it, and cleared this throat.

"Students! I hope you are enjoying your breakfast! Before everyone leaves, I would like to take the opportunity to remind you that the Hogwarts weekend has been cancelled, due to a terrible bout of the flu, which I would rather not extend among our student body. In light of this, our Head Boy and Girl, James and Lily Potter -"

At this, Dumbledore was drowned out by a huge eruption of laughter. Lily just stared at the headmaster in shock.

"What did he say?" She whispered to James.

"Uh, I think he just implied that we are -"

"Oh never mind!" She snapped back.

"Ahem! Sorry for that small mistake, I must admit I am becoming rather forgetful these days! I merely meant to point out that our Head Boy and Girl James Potter and Lily _Evans_, I apologise Lily, have with tremendous initiative organised an alternative for the weekend. I am sure you have all seen the rather…colourful posters around the school, and I hope that each and every one of you will take it upon yourself to contribute as much as possible to this day, which I am sure will be a great success. I would like to thank James and Lily for their organisation of this event. And, one again, point out that they are not, in fact, married."

James, grinning from ear to ear, could have sworn Dumbledore winked at him. Lily Potter. It had a nice ring to it.

He turned to Lily, who was madly trying to hide the deepening reddish tinge on her cheeks.

"So, when's the big day, James?"

"Dude! How'd you manage that?!"

"Are you even _old_ enough?"

"Always knew it would happen!"

"Oh, look, it's the Potters!"

James stood up.

"I'll be sending out invitations!"

"James!" Lily hissed. "Stop it! I can't believe Dumbledore said that!"

"Oh, it was just a slip of the tongue, Lily my dear. I can't say I myself haven't often pictured us together." James winked at her.

"James, listen," Lily lowered her voice.

"Actually, let's just…get out for a minute, while everyone's finishing breakfast." And she promptly dragged him out of the Great Hall, with Anna, Remus and Peter gazing interestedly after them. Sirius just looked despondent.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the Great Hall, Lily started walking incredibly fast, and James had to jog to keep up with her. _Geez, where has all my Quidditch fitness got me? I can't even keep pace with a girl_.

"I've forgiven you for last night James, but you have to stop this, okay?"

She stopped still, and James collided with her, almost tripping over.

"Woah! Could you let me know when you're about to come to a complete stop?"

"James, shut up. Now listen to me. You either like me, or you don't. Not both. I know you aren't exactly a one-woman guy, and probably never will be, and you can flirt with as many girls as you want, but _not me_. Understood?"

James looked puzzled.

"But I -"

Lily placed her hand on his shoulder, cutting him off.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I don't give a damn that you're running around with that bimbo Kathleen Turner, but don't -"

"You're jealous."

James relaxed now, grinning broadly at her.

"What?"

"You're jealous. Of me with her."

Lily looked at him incredulously.

"Has anything I've said to you in the past six years actually gone into that brain of yours? I am not jealous, I just don't like it when -"

"When I act like I'm not interested?"

"You're not exactly acting like you're 'not interested' right now, James," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not. You said it, I flirt with everyone. It's okay, I'll stop."

"Argh! You are so confusing! You say you are in love with me for six years, then you suddenly act like you don't, then _kiss_ me, then act like everything is normal…you _can't_, it – it messes with my head!"

She was on the verge of tears, and James realised that he'd gone too far. Which was quite an enlightening moment for the King of, well, Going Too Far!

"I'm sorry, Lily."

She winced as he tried to hug her.

"It's just annoying, you know? I just don't understand why you do things sometimes!"

"Look, Lily, I'll be honest with you. When I told you I was over you I lied."

She snorted. "No shit, Sherlock."

"I know what's up with you and Sirius."

"James, we've been over this. We are friends. What else do I have to say to convince you?"

"I know you're friends. And I'm not referring to you two being romantically involved, I'm talking about what's _really_ going on."

Lily couldn't believe it. Had Sirius told him?

"How do you…?"

"Aha!" James grinned, triumphant. "I knew there was something else."

_Oh, bad move, Lily_.

"Well, the reason I tried to make you jealous was so you'd finally admit you liked me. But, well, it didn't work. I know you don't hate me, Lily. And if you didn't like me, you wouldn't have kissed me back."

"James, that was pretty much sprung upon me."

James looked at her, his hazel eyes were not taunting, nor were they flirtatious. They were solemn and serious.

"Tell me what's going on, Lily. I deserve to know."

The tears that had been welling up in Lily's eyes finally erupted into whole-hearted sobs.

"That-that's the thing, James. Y-you do deserve to know. But I…I can't tell you. I _can't tell you."_

"Lily, I have been in love with you since first year. I have tried to be reasonable, I have been nice to you, I have been supportive. Yes, we argue a fair bit, but I always try and see your side of things, and I have been extremely patient with you and Sirius on this. But I can't take it any longer. Dammit! You continue to lead me on – make me think you like me and then tell me you don't. Then you get _jealous_ when I flirt with other girls, and refuse to let me in whatsoever. I know that you have feelings for me, I'm not stupid. If you think you can admit that you do, well, I'll be around. If not…well, I'm through with this."

* * *

"So, what do you reckon you'll do for this Hogsmeade thing?" Remus and Anna were walking to Transfiguration together.

"Hmm, not sure. I could always join in with the Pudifoot Pals," she winced.

Remus laughed wolfishly.

"Not the romantic type, I see."

"Not the sickeningly revolting type, you mean. I wonder who's doing Zonko's. Or I could dress up as Rosmerta and just walk around the place, I'm sure that'd get me loads of attention."

Remus continued to grin. He loved her sarcasm, as much as other people were offended by it. And he liked the idea of her dressing up as Rosmerta even more.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea, you know…" he muttered.

"What?"

But before he could respond, they'd reached the Transfiguration classroom, and bumped into a tearful Lily Evans.

"Lils! What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just…never mind," she sniffed, attempting rather unsuccessfully to wipe her eyes.

Anna whispered into her ear. "It's James, isn't it?"

Lily just nodded numbly.

He was already in the classroom, seated at the back, his feet on the desk, twirling his quill between his fingers. He looked up as Lily entered the room, and sat as far away from him as possible. Sighing, he wished he hadn't said everything he had. He'd hoped it would make her admit she liked him, but it seemed that nothing he said or did would get her to. Maybe she didn't, maybe he'd just read all the signals wrong. He forced a grin as Sirius sat beside him.

"What's up with Lils?" He asked.

James shrugged.

Sirius gave him a pointed look.

"Don't look at me! I did nothing!"

"Potter, feet _off_ the table this instant, please. And stop twirling your quill like you're trying to seduce someone."

James and Sirius grinned at each other. Minerva, their favourite teacher as always.

* * *

"Oh wow, this is fantastic! Everyone's put in so much effort! I can't believe it's turned out so well!" Lily and Anna wandered among the mini-Hogsmeade. Anna was dressed as Madam Rosmerta, and actually looked uncannily like her. Lily hadn't bothered to dress up but was wearing a casual jeans and a t-shirt for the occasion. They walked past rows of outdoor shops. The students had certainly taken their creativity to a new level. There were shops selling everything from robes to candy, and some sixth-years had whisked up a stall in the shape of a Butterbeer mug, selling none other than the renowned beverage.

"Oooh Zonko's!" Anna squealed.

"I bet they're just selling old Zonko products they've hoarded for the last few years," Lily replied, but she followed Lily over to Trent Montgomery and Gabriel Lucas, who were demonstrating how to use, no joke, hair-_growing_ solution.

"Ever wanted to be a Sirius Black look-alike but don't have the patience? Well, not you can! Just use as much as you need and your hair will grow overnight!"

Anna stopped dead, her mouth wide open.

"Uh…Smirnov, isn't it?" Trent looked at her anxiously. "Is everything alright?"

"Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, my aunt makes it, it's really good you know."

"Was it free?"

"Huh?"

"I said, was it _free_? You know, as in some tester product or something."

Trent looked confused, but Anna was becoming increasingly agitated so he answered quickly.

"No! Well, I mean, it was, you know, _free_, because she gave it to my mum, but -"

"Can girls use it?"

"Yeah!" Gabriel called out, in the process of showing a greasy Slytherin how to gain precisely three inches of hair.

"It actually works better on them, cos, well, you know, it's meant for women."

Anna smiled at Trent, who almost leapt backwards in shock.

"I'll take as much as you've got."

"Sh-sure…umm, lemme just grab you a few bottles…"

Lily grinned. "I'll leave you to it."

"Sure! I'll catch up with you later. Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't!"

Lily caught sight of an all-too-familiar shack. Standing outside were none other than the Marauders themselves, inviting anxious-looking first-years inside.

"It's really not that scary, you know," Sirius was telling one girl with long plaits.

A high-pitched scream emerged from inside the shack, and the girl ran away as fast as she could.

"What have you put in there?" Lily asked him.

"Oh, Lils, that's for you to find out, go on, take a look…"

"Uh…no thanks. I don't even want to know, don't know why I asked."

"Ah well, maybe you'll venture into the real one some day."

"Or not."

Sirius grinned broadly. Then he yelled across to Remus, who was opening the creaking door for a group of second-year Hufflepuffs, who had decided it was better to go in numbers, seeing as they were being blocked from running away by James and Peter, who were looking rather intimidating.

"Oi Moony! I'm just taking off for a little bit, you alright without me for a while?"

Remus grinned.

"Well, I'm sure the first-years will be. You are incredibly persuasive, you know. We won't get as many customers!"

"What have you been doing, abducting people?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Pretty much," Sirius replied simply. "Anyway, come with me, I need to talk to you."

"That's why you're taking a break?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Umm…Gryffindor common room should be alright, everyone's out here anyway."

Lily followed him curiously. Once they reached the common room, Sirius sat down in an armchair and gestured at Lily to do the same. She sat down tentatively.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

"I want you…to tell him."

"No! Sirius, that's up to you!"

"No, not _that_. I want you to tell him that…well, that you like him. I'll decide if I want to tell him the rest or not."

Lily was agape with surprise.

"Why?"

He smiled at her sadly.

"Because it would probably make him the happiest guy alive, Lily. He's in love with you, hell, he's been in love with you for years!" He threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Every night before he became Head Boy he would go on and on about you. How pretty you are, how intelligent, how charismatic, he even had dreams about you -"

"I don't want to know."

Sirius grinned. "You're right, you probably don't. I think he'd murder me. Anyway, the point of the matter is, he hasn't stopped doing that. I mean, we don't hang out as much as we used to, I must say I'm better friends with you than I've ever been with James. But he still tells us stuff, Remus in particular. And I've denied him all these years by making you promise not to go out with him."

"Sirius," Lily interrupted, "I never promised anything, remember? I was doing it because I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know," he replied earnestly. "And that's what has made me realise that you deserve him more than I do. You actually think about people other than yourself. You've tortured yourself for years, all because you wanted me to be happy. But the thing is, Lily, that he's never going to love me back. I could love him all my life and all he'd want is you. And I want him to be happy. Most of all, I want _you_ to be happy. He doesn't have to know, but I just want you to tell him."

He bit his lip, eyeing her hopefully.

"Will you?"

"Sirius, I can't just flounce up to him and say 'Hey James, you know how I've been telling you all these years I don't like you? Well, I actually do' and expect him to fall at my feet."

"Kiss him then. I'm sure that'd get it into his head."

"I kinda already did…"

"What?! When?"

"I'm really sorry, Sirius, I didn't mean to! He kissed me, and I couldn't help it."

"Lily, it's okay. You deserve him. And he wants you, trust me. You could even do it right now, if you wanted."

Lily looked down at her hands.

"Sirius, you don't know how much this means to me, really. Do you understand exactly how much pain you'd go through? You'd have to watch us all the time…"

Sirius nodded painfully.

"I know. But…I'll be okay."

Lily looked up at him again.

"I think you should tell him as well, Sirius. I really do."

He snorted.

"Yeah, then we can have a competition. Who will the great James Potter choose? The charming and charismatic woman with the flowing red hair? Or his idiotic homosexual best friend? It's a tough decision, to be sure, but I think -"

"Sirius, stop." Lily looked at him with a pained expression.

"You're going to get hurt, you know that. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to be happy."

Sirius shook her head fervently.

"No, Lily, I'm done being selfish. I can't be happy either way. It's fairly obvious James is _not_ gay. Let's think hypothetically here. Say you didn't tell him you liked him and I did. He'd either think I was sick and want nothing to do with me, or he'd be shocked and get over it in ten years time. Either way, I don't get him. _However_, if you don't tell him you like him, then neither of us will get him. And in ten years time, presuming we're all still friends, you and I will have to put up with him being with someone else. Lily, if it were anyone, I would want it to be you. And it will be. Promise me you'll tell him."

Lily leapt up and flung her arms around his neck.

"Alright, I will. Thank you, Sirius, I won't forget this. I'm so sorry…for everything."

"It's okay," he replied gruffly. "Now, go get him. And tell me all about it when you've finished."

Lily pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I couldn't handle that!"

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

"Hey boys, how's business doing?"

The Marauders stared at Anna, gobsmacked.

"How…?"

"Oh, I borrowed some hair lengthening solution from Trent here. Works _wonders_. Anyway, he wants to check out the Shrieking Shack, anyone want to show him in?" She glanced at Sirius slyly.

"Oh, um, sure thing…" Sirius gave her a quizzical look, before gesturing at Trent to follow him.

Anna grinned after them, before turning back to James, Peter and Remus, who were gazing at her in awe.

"It looks…wow," was all James could say.

Remus glared at him, as Anna looked more than pleased. Her hair was certainly back to its old self. Long and golden, it ended halfway down her spine, and sparkled in the sunlight. She knew it looked nice. But she didn't need flattery from James Potter.

"Remus, what do you think?" She asked him innocently.

Remus blushed.

"Yeah Moony, what do you reckon?" James waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Remus continued to redden.

"Yeah Remmie-boy, what's your opinion?" Peter asked.

"Wormtail, it kinda stopped being funny after you opened your mouth," James said. "And Remmie-boy?"

"Oh, I personally think it's adorable," said Anna, grinning. "You look like the colour of Lily's hair, Remus, by the way, did you know?"

Remus looked like he was about to die.

"Okay!" James cleared his throat. "Wormtail, I think Moony's handling this customer thing quite nicely by himself, don't you?"

"We don't have any customers, Prongs…"

James gave him a withering look.

"Peter, you and I need to check out the rest of these stalls. _Now._" And he promptly proceeded to drag Peter over to the Gabriel Lucas at the Zonko's stand.

"So how's business been so far?" Anna asked Remus, who was trying to busy himself brushing off his clothes.

"You know, you should wear Muggle clothes more often Remus. They look good on you. Much better than those awful robes."

"Yeah?" His eyes were darting all over the place, trying to look at anything but her.

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

And he couldn't look away. Couldn't look away from her sparkling eyes and glowing hair and soft lips tinged curled in a beautiful smile.

* * *

"James!"

He turned around, and saw Lily smiling at him.

"Lily?"

"Hang on." She held up a hand, bending over to catch her breath.

"You been running a marathon or something?"

"Something. Like. That."

She straightened, looking directly into his hazel eyes, that were looking incredibly confused. She looked him over, taking note of his ruffled hair, his strong muscled arms and that area of chest she could see due to his unbuttoned shirt that was threatening to render her unconscious.

"Well, this probably isn't the best time to tell you this, but you know, now or never," she said breathlessly.

James cocked his head curiously.

"The thing is, James, that…"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_**Oh the suspense is killing me!**_

You think it's killing you. Lily's about to passionately make out with me, and I have to wait until the next chapter.

_Prongsy-boy, I wouldn't count on making out with her before I get with Anna. The tension is well and truly there._

Prongsy-boy?

_Blame Peter._

_**That's right, everyone blame me.**_

_Well, you did come up with that ridiculous nickname, Remmie-boy._

_**But Anna liked it, didn't she? **_

_Oh yeah, she did aye. In that case…_

**Oh you guys make me sick.**

Haha! Padfoot's jealous! He's getting no action!

**Yeah, I'm pretty much the new Peter. **

Yeah, all you need to do now is hack off that hair of yours, sit around and stuff your face for a few months, and you'll look like him too.

* * *

So, another chapter up! I'm horrible, I truly am. But it's a long one…haha I know, no excuse for a cliff-hanger. I'll try and update ASAP! Who will be first? Remus or James? Hehe. I would greatly appreciate any feedback anyone has about my story so far. I have a feeling it may be near the end, although I have some hilarious ideas for later on scenarios, so we'll see. Perhaps a sequel will ensue. But there is certainly more to come. I'm going to try and update my other story too, Marauding Moments, because I haven't in ages. Anyway, let me know what you think, _please!_

**SiriusLoverr**


	9. Two, no, Three Get Lucky

Okay, this is my very first attempt at writing any sort of romantic scene or whatever you want to call it. So uh, don't go too hard on me, yes it probably is immensely cliched simply because I read so many. I will work on it in future.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Two (no, Three) Get Lucky**

"_The thing is, James, that..."_

"James!"

It was Kathleen Davis, her curly brown hair tossed over her shoulders, lips smeared with an overdose of pink gloss.

"I've been looking everywhere for you sexy." She winked seductively at him, before kissing him on the mouth.

If Lily hadn't been so angry she would have found it hilarious, particularly when James attempted to wipe the sticky gloss off his mouth. But her moment had been ruined.

"James, I uh…I'll just see you around," she said lamely.

James tried to pry Kathleen's arms from his shoulders.

"No, Lily, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, it was nothing important, never mind. Bye James. And uh, Kathleen."

Kathleen gave Lily a half-hearted wave as she smothered James' mouth.

* * *

"You know what people say about you, Remus?"

He shook his head.

"No," he whispered.

"They say you're the good guy. You know, Sirius is the smooth and sexy one, James is the hot one, and you're…you're the good guy. Who doesn't do a very good job of stopping them from jerking around."

Remus laughed suddenly.

"Yeah well, I try."

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Well, do you think you're the good guy?"

"I…don't know. Why, do you like good guys?"

Anna grinned.

"Not really, no."

"Oh," he nodded. "So that's why you like Sirius, then, I guess."

Sick of the banter, Anna leaned in and brushed Remus' lips with her own. She felt him gasp with surprise, and took the opportunity to kiss him deeper, weaving her hands through his sandy hair. After a little she felt him overcome his initial shock and begin to kiss her back, his fingers massaging her waist. Finally, she pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Liked," she whispered.

Remus grinned.

* * *

James was sitting alone by the fire in the heads common room, trying to finish his Charms homework, when Lily came in late. Spotting him immediately, she smiled and made her way over.

"Hey James, how great was today?"

"Huh?"

She noticed he looked tired.

"Been busy with Kathleen?" She smirked.

"No, actually. I've been here most of the afternoon trying to finish this. It's killing me. Where have you been?"

Lily grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Just hanging out with Anna."

Actually, it was more like listening to Anna go on for hours about how she made out with Remus.

"Do you need help with this?" She gestured towards his almost-finished roll of parchment.

"Nah, it's okay, I don't want to put you out. I'm going to bed, actually, I'll finish it in the morning."

He got up and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Lily couldn't help staring at the area of skin that was revealed as his shirt lifted up. And then it was gone. And he caught her staring, quirking an eyebrow.

Lily quickly recovered, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I'll look over it for you, if you want."

"Well, if you want to…that would be great! I have a feeling a lot of it makes no sense at all!"

Lily nodded, picking up the parchment and settling herself on the couch where James had just been seated. As she started to read, she realised that James was still there.

"I thought you said you were going to bed."

"I am, I just…what was it you were going to tell me earlier?"

_Ah, he remembers. I was hoping this wouldn't happen._

"Umm…oh! Right, yeah, sorry I can't even remember! Mustn't have been all that important."

_Yeah, right._

She faked a smile.

James just nodded but Lily could sense he was more than a little disappointed. She sighed as she watched him walk off to his room. She knew she was being an idiot, she couldn't keep leading him on like this. But it was so hard. She thought back to her conversation with Sirius.

_Lily, if it were anyone, I would want it to be you. And it will be. Promise me you'll tell him__…_

"Alright, Sirius, you annoying little prat," she muttered. "I'll tell him. In fact, I'll do better than that."

She jumped up from the couch, the parchment fluttering to the floor. Glancing quickly at her reflection in the mirror on the wall, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay Lily, you can do this."

And she marched over to James' room. Which was shut.

_Crap, what do I do now?_

"James?" She called out tentatively.

"You can come in, Lily, it's not like you need permission to come in my room."

She couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, but you could be…getting changed or something."

"All the better for you."

"Are you? Getting changed, that is."

"No."

Rolling her eyes, she opened the door. And there was James Potter, his back to her, bending over his bedroom floor, in nothing but a pair of navy boxers. _Merlin he has a nice arse. _He grinned.

"I already did."

"Yes well…I-I can see that," Lily mumbled, trying to avert her eyes.

It wasn't as though she'd never seen him like this before. They had, after all, shared a bathroom for almost a year. But it was just the fact that she'd been working up the courage to kiss him, and now he was lying there like some sort of Greek god, looking incredibly sexy, and she felt like crawling into a hole somewhere and never coming out.

_Stay calm, relax. _

"Did you want something?" He asked her, getting up off the bed and walking towards her.

Taking a deep breath, she took a step towards him.

"Yeah, actually, I was sitting there on the couch and I suddenly remembered what it was I was going to tell you."

James cocked his head, eyeing her curiously.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So…"

Lily tried not to grin, and instead put on a thoughtful expression.

"I just…don't know how to tell you…"

James sighed exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well what do I have to do to get you to tell me? You've been – wha?!"

He was cut off by Lily's finger over his lips. She was smiling, and her green eyes were dancing mischievously.

"Shh," she whispered. "I only meant, I think it might be better if I _show _you…"

James' eyes widened, as Lily took her finger away from his lips and trailed it down his chest, stopping when she reached the elastic of his boxers.

"Lily, I…"

She looked him in the eye.

"I thought you wanted to know, James. I'm showing you."

"But…you're not…making…sense," he responded breathlessly.

"_Ohhh_," she said, nodding her head. "I see. Well, maybe this will clear things up for you."

And she leaned forward and kissed him square on the mouth. Unlike the last time, where she hadn't had the opportunity to even respond, she took the initiative, brushing her tongue against his lips and running her fingers through his hair and down his neck.

James certainly wasn't complaining. His body was on fire. Usually, he was the one to take control – to shove the girl against the wall and have his way with her. But he quite liked the fact that Lily was taking charge. In fact, it was turning him on like nothing else.

All of a sudden, she pulled away. She bit her lip, looking embarrassed.

"That was my way of telling you that I like you, James. And I hope it's not too late."

James nodded slowly.

"You like me. That's quite a revelation, Lily. Since when?"

"Since…oh, I don't know, James…fifth-year?"

"_Fifth-year?!_ All those times I asked you out…you said no. And you _liked_ me?"

"James, listen to me, please. I didn't want to ruin our friendship or anything. And I wasn't sure. I didn't know if you genuinely liked me or not, or if I genuinely liked you, for that matter. It's taken me until now to realise that…well, that I've been an idiot. I really do like you, James, you don't know how hard it was for me to tell you. And I was going to, before, but you were with Kathleen Davis and…_I was jealous_." She whispered the last part, so softly that James had to lean in to hear her.

His eyes, that had been gleaming with anger, softened, and he reached out, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You were jealous?"

"Yes, James, of course I was! And you keep jerking around with me. One minute you kiss me and the next you're flaunting some skank in front of my face. You've been doing it for years. Flirting with me, and then showing off with your girlfriends. Do you really think I could have told you when I had no idea how you'd respond?"

"Lily, I'm sorry, I can see how that would have made you feel, I honestly didn't mean to act like that. I just, well, I didn't think you'd ever like me, so I didn't see the harm in it."

"It's okay," Lily replied, smiling at him. "I'm sorry too. But you can thank Sirius for this you know."

"Sirius?" James' eyes narrowed.

"He was the one who told me I should tell you that I…that I like you. Actually, he made me promise I would." She blushed. "Please don't be angry at him anymore, I think you should talk to him."

"Wow, and I thought for so long that you guys were getting together behind my back. I think I will talk to him. Although, maybe tomorrow, it's a bit late. Speaking of which, we should probably get to bed."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Lily grinned bashfully. "Sorry, I should uh, get out of your room."

He smirked.

"Unless you want to stay…"

He leaned forward, kissing her passionately on the lips. Lily felt as though she were on cloud nine. The feeling of his lips on hers sent shivers down her whole body. Feeling weak, she felt behind her for something solid. Slowly, she moved backwards, so that she was pressed between James and his bedroom door. He seemed to like the rather compromising position, she could feel him grin against her mouth. Despite the intensity of the situation, she couldn't help but be a little daunted by the position she was in. She, Lily Evans, was pressed against a wooden door and a barely-clothed James Potter. And oh god, she wouldn't have it any other way. The hardness of his chest against her made her weak with desire and she reached out, running her hands over his stomach, making him groan softly with pleasure.

Pulling away slightly, he looked her in the eye.

"You have no idea how many times I have thought about you doing that, Lily," he croaked hoarsely.

Lily grinned.

"Has someone been having rather pleasurable dreams about me?"

She was only teasing, but almost burst out laughing when his face took on a guilty expression.

"You _have_!"

"Well, it's a little hard not to when I practically _live_ with you…I mean, you're always around…we share a bathroom! You drove me crazy Lily, I couldn't – can't – stop thinking about you."

Lily felt the guilt begin to sink into her.

"I'm really sorry, James. But you know, now you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"Because I give you permission to do things now."

"So you mean you won't scream at me every time I make a pass at you?" James' eyes lit up.

Lily shrugged.

"Who knows, I might make a pass or two of my own. Nice arse, Potter."

She winked at him, before slipping out of the door, leaving him standing there, in his boxers, wearing an expression of sheer delight.

"Oh my god, I did _not_ just do that! Ohhh boy, but I sure am glad I did!" Lily threw herself down on her bed, grinning from ear to ear.

She wondered what she'd tell Sirius.

* * *

**_Hmm, well that was a tough call. Who technically 'hooked in' first?_**

_I did, idiot. James didn't get any till the evening. _

**Haha not so fast, Moony. I'd have to say it was _I_ who got in before both of you.**

_Eh? But you weren't even in this story..._

Author: Oh, yes, so I forgot...

* * *

_Earlier that same day, in the Shrieking Shack..._

Sirius looked at Trent curiously. Tall and built, he was a member of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was fairly good-looking, but not all that popular with the ladies. He preferred to leave the attention to those such as, well, Sirius.

"It's Sirius, right?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "And...I know who you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we play you guys in Quidditch all the time..."

Trent grinned. "Oh. Didn't think you'd remember me though."

"What can I say, I like to check out the competition," Sirius winked.

Just as Trent was about to reply, a loud cackle sounded right in his ear.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He grabbed Trent's arm, looking around frantically.

Trent eyed him curiously.

"I thought you guys set this up..."

"Oh um, yeah we did. Bloody James...adding in last minute touches..."

Looking around, their eyes began to adjust to the gloom, so that they could faintly make out each other's outlines.

"Uh, Sirius, you're still...my arm..." Trent whispered softly.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Sirius mumbled, letting go of Trent's arm.

"It's okay, you know. Not that I didn't mind. My circulation was beginning to go, I think. So are you going to show me around?"

"Umm look you know what, I don't really think I'm up for it. Do you mind? It's really not all that great, anyway."

Trent just nodded, as they both made their way back towards the door.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you alright? You seem a bit...down."

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just...want something I can't have, that's all."

The two boys stood facing each other in the doorway, now able to see each other from the light seeping in through the entrance. Sirius was looking downcast, while Trent was gazing at him curiously.

"Need some cheering up?"

"That'd be good," Sirius replied.

And Trent leant forward, capturing Sirius' lips with his own.

_Well_, thought Sirius_, this is certainly more than I bargained for_.

* * *

**Ha! Take that Moony! **

_Alright, alright, you win. James and I give up. _

Yeah, go gloat all you want Padfoot. I'm occupying myself with more interesting things.

**Pfft, sore loser. Like what?**

Like I bet you ten galleons Peter won't be mentioned for the rest of the story.

**_Hey! Just because I was left out of this chapter..._**

**I'll bet you fifty he does.**

Okay, you're on.

_You guys are _so_ immature. Honestly. _

**What, so you're saying that Wormtail is vitally integral to this plotline?**

_Well, perhaps not _this_ plotline, but..._

Moony, shut it. Unless you want to be in on this bet.

_No thanks. Peter and I are just here to enjoy the story, unlike the two of you._

**_Well, I'd probably enjoy it more if I was in it. You guys always get cute girls (or cute guys). I don't get either._**

**Wormtail, the day someone writes a story with you and a cute girl (or boy) as the main characters, is the day J.K. Rowling writes a sequel in which I come back to life Remus has mad sex with Fenrir Greyback.**

**_It's possible... _**

**Okay, the day someone writes a _decent_ story, I take that back. **

Definitely _not_ possible.

* * *

By the way, if you know of a story like that, I'd love to read it!

**PLEASE** review! I don't really know where to go from here, all I know is James has to eventually find out that Sirius liked him. So any advice would be much appreciated! Even if you've just started reading this.

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, you guys are great, thanks so much.

**SiriusLoverr xx**


	10. Deer in the Headlights

Okay, got through my first fluff scene. Haha, thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**ForNeverandNever:** Yeah, Sirius finally got some. I just felt so sorry for him. Although I feel weird guy on guy stuff, which is why there was not much of that…because for some reason I find it hard.

**Mr. Prongs:** Thank you so much! You have saved my story! Well, I'm sure I would've come up with an idea eventually. But that would have taken me weeks. Much appreciated!

**LadyKnightSusan:** I totally agree with you. Ahh I think I should do more fluff scenes too, I hope that last one was okay, it's the first one I've written.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Deer in the Headlights**

The next morning at breakfast was certainly interesting…

Lily was the first to arrive, followed by Remus, who sat down opposite her.

"Enjoy yesterday?" He asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, it was fantastic, wasn't it?" She replied, popping a pastry into her mouth.

Remus and Peter arrived next, sitting on either side of Remus. Sirius yawned widely and reached out to pour himself some pumpkin juice. He shot a quick look at Lily, and she grinned.

"I'll tell you later," she mouthed at him.

He nodded.

"Morning, boys!" The voice of James Potter echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"Anfsgrislss!" Lily said indignantly.

"Oh, sorry. And Lily. You know it's rude to talk with your mouth full," he said cheekily, sitting down next to her.

Lily swallowed and rolled her eyes.

"All that food will make you fat, Miss Evans."

"Oh come on, I don't eat nearly as much as Sirius here," she retorted, this time without a mouthful full of pastry.

"I would have to second that," Remus added.

Sirius grinned, shoveling three whole pastries into his mouth at once.

"Sirius that's disgusting," said a familiar voice from behind him.

"Smirnov," he nodded, swallowing heavily. "Glad to see you've joined us finally."

"I slept in," she snapped, taking a seat next to Lily.

"What do we have first?" Lily decided to intervene before Anna and Sirius had an argument.

"Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws," James responded immediately.

At this, Remus shot a sly glance at Sirius.

"What?"

Remus just grinned, returning to his food.

"Potter, feet _off_ the desk," snapped McGonagall as she entered the classroom.

James grinned and reluctantly slid her feet off the desk in front, allowing Lily, who had been standing exasperatedly in front of him for the past five minutes, to take a seat.

"Thanks so much, James," she muttered.

"Oh you're very welcome, Lily."

"Alright, seeing as your N.E.W.T.s are looming in the very near future…" There was a groan from the class. McGonagall cleared her throat. "Yes, you may as well come to terms with it now, or risk potentially _failing_ them."

James grinned as he imagined the shocked look on Lily's face.

"Today I will partner you up and you can practice whatever it is you think you need help with. May I remind you to use this time wisely, it's for your own benefit. Potter, Black, that means you too."

Ten minutes later, Lily was struggling to transform her desk into a bowl of spaghetti, whilst Sirius lounged comfortably on his chair, slurping his own bowl of perfectly cooked bolognaise.

"Damn you, Sirius," Lily growled. "Whatever happened to you being awful at everything?"

"Oi [**A/N: We say that a lot in Sydney. Yes, it is quite bogan.** I'm highly offended! I'll have you know I am _not_ awful at everything."

"Yes, I know. It's just a little depressing when I can't do it and there's only a month till the N.E.W.T.s," Lily sighed. "You seem quite cheerful today, though, what's up with you?"

Sirius winked at her slyly.

"Well, I was going to tell you, actually. I'm not sure here is the time and place, but…" And he leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

Ignoring the fact that his breath reeked of bolognaise sauce, Lily screamed in shock, clasping a hand to her mouth.

"No!"

Sirius nodded, leaning back into his chair.

"Yep."

"Oh my god! This is…wow, Sirius!"

"Miss Evans and Mr. Black, would you mind – Mr. Black! Is that a…bowl of spaghetti you are eating?"

"Uh, yes Miss, I'll put it away…"

"Incredible! And to think I thought you never paid attention in my classes! Keep up the good work, Mr. Black. As for you, Miss Evans, I believe you need to try that extra bit harder if you wish to pass your N.E.W.T.s next month…" And with that, she strode away to inspect Anna's bowl of spaghetti, which looked more like ravioli.

"Well, aren't you the new teacher's pet," Lily drawled, but she was smiling.

An hour or so later, it was time for Potions. Lily had finally managed to produce a bowl of spaghetti, although it tasted, as Sirius had spluttered before he spat it out, 'funky.'

As they left the room, Lily saw Sirius duck out quickly and sprint down the corridor.

"Sirius, where are you going, we have Potions…" Lily called after him, but was interrupted as a tall blonde Ravenclaw shoved past her.

"Hey!" She called indignantly. "Oh…hey Trent."

He grinned at her.

"Hi Lily. Uh, see you in class!" And he ran off down the corridor in the same direction as Sirius.

Lily turned around to see Remus glancing curiously after him.

"I take it things went well in the Shrieking Shack yesterday?" He muttered to her.

She was surprised that he knew, but nodded.

"I've always known, you know," he continued. "Even if James never noticed."

Before Lily could reply, she felt someone grab her arm.

"Hey, let go – oh, James, it's you." She looked at him quizzically.

"Come on, we don't have much time, I don't want to be late for Potions," he muttered, as he dragged her into an empty classroom.

_Ohhh_, Lily realised, her cheeks flushing. And once again she felt James' lips on hers, which was starting to get a little familiar. His hands grasped her waist, finding himself wishing the cumbersome material of her robes could magically disappear.

Unfortunately, they had Potions, and any more time they spent in the empty classroom would most likely be spent serving detention. Well, James would. Lily was Slughorn's favourite.

James pulled away reluctantly, his hands still resting on Lily's waist. She looked at him, a little disappointed, but well aware that they were late for class.

"I couldn't stand sitting behind you that entire lesson," he whispered. "I kept thinking about what we did last night, and how much I wanted to touch you."

Lily blushed furiously.

"Sorry," he grinned at her. "But it's true. You turn me on. And it's worse now that I know I _can_ actually do those things to you…"

He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers gently, brushing her lips with his tongue. Pulling away, he sighed deeply, running a hand through his messy hair.

"We should get to Potions."

Lily just nodded. He grinned at her silence.

"Enjoyed that, did you?"

"Maybe…a little," she replied.

"Hmm, we'll have to do something about that. Maybe…later tonight?" He winked suggestively at her.

"James!" She shoved him hard on the shoulder. "Come on, you've distracted me enough already, we _really_ need to get to Potions."

They left the classroom rather conspicuously, and made their way towards the dungeons. As they passed other empty classrooms, there were couples doing the same thing they had been doing only minutes before. Lily couldn't help but giggle. But, as they made a short cut through a deserted corridor, she caught sight of two people through a classroom window that made her stop abrubtly.

_Holy shit!_

"What, Lily? What is it?"

"Oh, just Sirius making out, nothing...unusual…" _Yeah, apart from the fact it's with a _guy

"And that's why you look so shocked?" James smirked, peering through the classroom window. "MOTHER OF MERLIN!"

Inside the classroom, Sirius and Trent pulled apart instantly. Sirius caught sight of James in the window, and stood, shocked, like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh, shit," he muttered. "This is not good."

Lily watched, horrified. Now she realised why Sirius had never wanted to tell James. He was, indeed, looking at Sirius as though he were a ball of slime.

"James? We uh…really need to get to Potions…"

James just shook his head, his mouth gaping, letting Lily drag him by the arm away from the door.

"S-Sirius is…?"

"What did it look like?" Lily snapped back. "Come _on_!"

They arrived at Potions just in time. Not bad for James, who between classes had made out with the love of his life, and come to a startling revelation about his friend's sexuality. Not bad at all.

James leaned over to Lily as she was stirring her cauldron.

"Sirius isn't here…"

"Yes, James, I can see that."

James had been standing over his cauldron for the past fifteen minutes, staring into space.

"I just…can't believe it," he kept saying, over and over again.

Eventually, Lily snapped.

"_What_ is wrong with you? Okay, so he's _gay_, big deal. If you don't start doing something soon Slughorn will give you detention again!"

"Lily! I just found out my friend is…" he looked around nervously… "_homosexual_".

Lily nodded.

"Wait a minute…why are you not surprised? Did you…did you _know?!_"

Lily stirred her potion anti-clockwise three times and looked up at James.

"What does it matter if I knew or not?"

James just gaped at her, incredulous.

"You knew. For how long?"

Lily shrugged calmly. She had to try not to make a big deal out of this. Although she knew that it probably wouldn't make things any better, James definitely wasn't taking the news well.

Potions ended, and Lily and James wandered back to the Heads dormitory together, James still dumbfounded. As soon as they reached the dormitory, he went to his room and lay down on the bed.

"Sirius…_renowned_ womanizer…my best friend…likes men? Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me," he thought to himself.

But no. The image was clearly imprinted in his mind. Sirius and Trent, their tongues well and truly wrestling – oh merlin, he didn't want to think about it! But he knew he had to confront Sirius about it. If only for the fact that he had been hiding possibly the biggest secret a person could keep from his best friend for seven years.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked James as he brushed past her, heading towards the portrait hole.

"To find Sirius."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lily asked him, cowering slightly at the look he gave her.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" He almost yelled at her.

"James, please don't yell at me, all I'm trying to say is that…well, maybe there was a reason he didn't tell you…"

"Like what, Lily?"

"I saw the way you looked at him James, I know what you think. And I think he never told you because he didn't want you to think of him like that."

"Like you can talk! You've known for, well I don't even know how long. And he probably told you himself, didn't he? I think I'm entitled to a shock here."

Lily watched, teary-eyed, as James stormed out of the dormitory.

"Just when everything was going so well…"

I didn't even get to tell Sirius about what happened with James.

* * *

**Oh poor me!**

Sirius, stop feeling sorry for yourself. You got some action didn't you? Besides, this is just a story. You worry me sometimes, you really do. I begin to think you think of these things as actually real...

**Well, it's all I have going for me. How else do I spend my time up here?**

I don't know...dwelling on your untimely death?

**I'd rather not.**

Yeah, if I was killed by my cousin I think I'd be quite ashamed of myself too.

**Pfft, I outlived you, Prongs. **

I was killed by the most evil wizard to walk this earth. Did you expect me to survive?

_Oh shut up you two. Don't you have anything better to do than argue over whose death was the most significant?_

**Uh...**

No, not really.

_You are pathetic._

**But you love us anyway, Moony.**

_After reading this story I am inclined to ignore that comment...you might get the wrong idea. Anyway Peter...how did you like the story?_

**_Well, I was in it this chapter..._**

_Yeah! That's great!_

Yeah...he was mentioned _once_, Moony. Hardly a starring role there.

**Well no wonder, he entered the room with me. Obviously I attracted all the attention.**

_Okay! Enough! I think we'll move on before we start another argument. I think Sirius won, anyway._

WHAT?! No way! Come on, Peter was mentioned _once_...

**Tough luck, Prongs old pal, I win. Now, hand over.**

Uh...Padfoot?

**What?**

It's not like we have any money here you know.

**Oh. Then what should we bet with?**

Good question. Guess I don't have to pay up.

**You still lose.**

_Aaaaand that concludes another chapter. Thanks for reading, I'll do my best to shut these two up a bit better next time. Please review! _

**_Yes, I'd like it if someone would say "It'd be nice to see a bit more of Peter in the next chapter."_**

**Yeah, like _anyone_ would leave a review like that...**

I'd have to agree with you there, Padfoot.

* * *

What else can I say? They said it all: review! I will love you forever and ever. The little GO button is calling to you... 


	11. Sick and Twisted

* * *

Disclaimer (which I always forget): This all belongs to J.K. Rowling, as you know. And as, no doubt, she also knows.

Thanks to **ForNeverAndNever**, **LadyKnightSusan, Mr. Prongs, **and **llamadelgua**. And **Mr. Prongs**, I _know_ how you feel. It sucks.

Any reviews, whether good or critical, would be appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sick and Twisted**

_In the Gryffindor boys' dormitory…_

"Sirius?"

The tall dark-haired boy looked up from his bed as James walked in. Or, as Sirius saw it, _stormed_ in.

"So…what's up Prongsie? Need some help with homework? Girls? Finally realised you and I ought to swap dormitories? Because, you know, that's fine by me. I'd never want to put you out, but I won't complain…"

"Sirius, don't act like you have no idea why I'm here," James growled, glaring at him.

His friend sighed.

"Well I guess I can't really pretend I don't know. But you seem quite…"

"Angry?" James interrupted.

"Pissed off? Utterly betrayed?"

"Well, I was going to say something a bit more mild like, um, troubled?"

"_Fuck_ Sirius! What the hell was that in there? With Trent? You know I saw you, and you better give me the explanation I want to hear because I sure am not ready to accept this right now."

Sirius, who was about to launch into a deep and meaningful explanation, frowned.

"And what exactly was the explanation you wanted to hear?"

"I don't know, that you were playing a prank on me? That what I saw was a trick of the mind? That you were doing something else and just _happened_ to look as though you were eating the face of another guy…"

"How about 'Padfoot is gay?' That could work."

James shook his head adamantly.

"The Padfoot _I_ know is not _gay_. He is straight as my wand, loves girls, gets laid, makes sexual puns and bags Peter out for not being able to get a girlfriend. That's the Padfoot I know. The one I saw in there was…not him. Some sort of sick and twisted joke that--"

"What did you say?"

Sirius was still sitting on the bed, but the magazine he'd been reading was scrunched in his clenched fist, and his face was white as a sheet.

"You heard me. Sick and twisted."

Sirius leapt up, his eyes wild.

"I am not _sick_, James. And it's not my fault you've been utterly blind all these years. Don't you think I wanted to tell you? Of course I did, but I knew that you'd react…like this. That you'd never look at me as your friend again. That instead, you'd treat me like I was dirt, or some similarly disgusting substance, like slime. Or cow dung. Or the giant squid. Or Severus Snape."

James just looked at him, and Sirius had never felt more judged in his entire life.

"Oh no, Padfoot," James whispered. "You're lower than all of those things. And you're certainly no friend of mine."

As James left the dormitory fuming, Sirius sat on his bed. He didn't cry, but his face was drained of all emotion and he sat, unmoving, until Remus came upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, Lily noticed Sirius was missing. James was acting as if nothing had happened, and Peter was clueless as usual, but she noticed Remus was rather quiet. Well, quieter than usual. As they left the Great Hall, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Where's Sirius?" She whispered, so that James wouldn't hear her.

Remus looked at James pointedly.

"Let's go somewhere, quick, in here," and he grabbed her arm, pulling her into an empty corridor. Glancing around to make sure no one was around, he let go.

"I came upstairs last night and he was just…sitting on his bed. He looked sick. I asked him if he was alright but he didn't say anything, just…sat there. Still as anything. And I…well, I have a feeling it has something to do with James…"

"Of course," Lily muttered.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To find Sirius."_

"Oh god, I have to find him!" Lily cried, tears threatening to stream down her face. "I should've stopped James, I knew he was going to find Sirius. He probably…he probably…_poor_ Sirius!"

She was hysterical now, and Remus, rather shocked, tried to comfort her, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"Remus, he hates him! James hates Sirius! His best friend! He thinks...he thinks he's disgusting. And it's not his fault! He loved James! And James loved me, and he was jealous, that's all. And then he caught him and Trent in that classroom and he snapped and now…_where is Sirius going to live?_"

She paused, then, suddenly realising that Sirius would have no home to go to. If James kicked him out, he'd be back on the street. Remus, who had managed to get the gist of what she'd been rambling, began to look worried.

"Come on, we should find him. He might do something stupid."

"Yeah," she nodded fervently.

Five minutes later they reached the Gryffindor dormitory and rushed up the stairs to the boys dorms, which, Lily figured, she could get away with. As they were about to open the door it opened for them, and the figure of James Potter stood in the doorway.

"Hey Lily, Remus, I was just going to go down to the Quidditch pitch for practice, want to come watch?"

Lily just glared at him.

"Actually, we're here to see Sirius," she retorted coldly.

An unreadable expression crossed James' face.

"Oh, I should've known. He's uh…sitting on the bed."

And without looking at either of them, he strode past and down the stairs.

"Ignore him," Remus muttered, as Lily looked somewhat longingly after him.

"Sirius?" She called tentatively into the dorm.

"Maybe we should go in…" Remus suggested.

Sirius was sitting in the same position Remus had left him that morning. He wasn't sure if he'd actually slept at all last night, but decided it was best to start with something a little more light-hearted.

"Sirius, I brought you some breakfast from the Great Hall!" Remus said energetically, handing him a glass of pumpkin juice and a couple of pastries.

Sirius just grunted, but he took the pumpkin juice, downing it in one gulp.

"Sirius did uh…did you sleep last night?" Lily sat down beside him, placing a hand on his back.

He shook his head.

"Did…did James come to see you last night?" She continued to press him, knowing he'd come out with it eventually.

"Yeah."

Remus looked at her, open-mouthed.

"How did you get him to do that? He wouldn't say a word to me this morning!"

"A woman's touch, Remus," Lily smiled.

Sirius didn't smile. He leaned forward, head in his hands. Lily rubbed his back gently.

"What did he say?"

"You're certainly no friend of mine."

"Huh?"

"That's what he said to me."

"Oh." Lily looked up at Remus, who was looking at Sirius anxiously.

"Pads, he doesn't know the first thing about friendship, if he's going to say things to you like that. Sorry, Lily," he added quickly.

But a frown had crossed her face.

"No, you're right. He doesn't. I didn't think he'd react quite like this but it's obvious that he doesn't appreciate what's in front of him."

Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Lily, no, don't do this to him. It's my fault, I should've been more careful, I can't believe I let him see me with Trent--"

"_No_, Sirius! It's not your fault! He's been horrible to you, I can't believe him. I can't…I can't be with someone like him."

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"You're my best friend, Sirius," she whispered, hugging him tightly.

For the first time, a smile spread across his face.

"You have me. And Remus," she added looking up at the sandy-haired boy. "And…you have Trent." She grinned at him.

"Yeah." And grinning back, Sirius felt a little better than he had before.

* * *

Anna was walking out of the library carrying a rather heavy load of books when she bumped into James.

"Oof! Watch it, Potter!"

"Oh, sorry, Smirnov. Let me help you with those."

"Weren't you just going in the library? I'm heading back to my dorm."

James shrugged.

"Well to be honest I wasn't really coming here to study or anything. Just get away from people." _People, Padfoot, same thing really._

"Oh well, in that case…here." And she dumped them all in his arms.

"Thanks, Potter!" She grinned. "So, who you trying to get away from?"

"No I just…did you know Padfoot was gay?" He suddenly blurted out.

Anna, who had been mischievously watching him stumble along with her books, stopped short.

"What did you say?"

Her mind instantly drifted back to her conversation with Lily…she'd definitely been hiding something…

"Padfoot…he's…gay."

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Okay Lily, you got some explaining to do!"

I look up at Anna enters the Head dorm. This is one of those times when I wish I hadn't given her the password.

"I know, I know, I'm just angry at James, just a phase don't worry."

"No, I'm talking about Sirius. He's _gay_. And you knew!"

Okay. Either she'd walked in on Sirius and Trent like James and I had, or she'd spoken to Remus. Or possibly Sirius, but that's highly unlikely. They're not exactly the best of friends.

"I bumped into James on the way here."

Oh, James.

She raises her eyebrow at me, gesturing for me to offer some sort of explanation.

"He told you Sirius was gay?"

"Pretty much. And I asked you at the dance! You denied it!"

I sighed.

"I know, Anna. But I didn't want to tell anyone. James only found out because, well, he kinda caught Sirius and Trent making out in an empty classroom…"

She looks at me skeptically.

"So I'm not the last to know about this?"

I nod.

"Definietly not. And let's hope that you're the last, because if anyone else finds out he's in deep shit."

Her face breaks into a grin.

"Oh excellent! Here I was thinking I'd missed out on a valuable piece of gossip."

And she settled herself down on the floor.

"Oh, by the way, James is coming. He's carrying my books. It's kinda taking him a wihle, don't you think?"

I could see why when the portrait hole opened and a pile of books toppled through, followed by a dischevelled and disgruntled James Potter.

"Smirnov, remind me never to help you out again."

"Oh thanks _so_ much Potter! You're a great help you know."

I look up at James as he got up amidst the pile of books on the floor. I want so much to pretend like everything is okay, but its not. So I glare at him. As much as I like him, there s no way I ill let him get away for what he did to Sirius.

"Lily, can I uh, talk to you for a sec?...In private?"

_Yes please._

"No, James, I'm busy."

He quirks an eyebrow.

"Doing what?"

"Umm…helping Anna with her homework!"

I grab the nearest book I can find and begin flicking through it.

"Nice try, Lily, but I don't believe Hogwarts: A Misery is a prescribed text book for seventh years."

Oops. I look down at the page I've opened.

"_During the eighteenth century, however, less torturous methods were used. Instead of the usual detention span of an entire day, the length was reduced to six hours…"_

Oh, the good old days.

"Lily, please, I need to talk to you."

"Fine!" I throw my arms up dramatically, waving Anna away.

"Umm, perhaps we should go to my room?" James suggests.

"Ooh, Potter wants to get hot and heavy. Okay, I'm just getting my books, I'll be gone soon! Promise!"

I follow James to his room, plonking myself down on his bed. He sits next to me, running a hand through his hair nervously. I just sit there, pretending to be rather interested in the Quidditch players he has all over his walls. Actually, its not quite pretending, some of them are actually very good looking. No wonder Sirius loves the sport so much. I'm cut off from my thoughts when I feel James' breath on my cheek as he leans in to kiss me.

"No!" I turn around wildly, our heads almost colliding. "Oops, sorry."

He looks hurt.

"What?"

"James, you said you came in here to talk, so talk."

"Well, I did, but I thought maybe first we could…"

"No."

"But--"

"_No_."

I fold my arms decisively, glaring at him.

"Lily, please don't be angry at me."

Oh, the nerve of him!

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"You don't understand."

"James, you owe me an explanation. And you better give me a damn good one, 'cause if it isn't, then I'm walking right out of here and you're not going to be getting this close to me ever again, got it?"

James gulped.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

That was it.

"_Harsh?!_ Don't you think what you did was a little 'harsh'? Insensitive, stupid, idiotic, thoughtless perhaps? You just lost your best friend, James. And it's not his fault. It's yours. And sure, he's still got me, but without you, he's pretty much nothing. Did you even think about where he's going to _live_? Did you consider that when you told him he was no longer your friend?"

"Lily, I would never--"

"Oh, I don't want to hear it, James! You are the most insensitive prick I have ever met! To think that you, of all people, would treat him this way. He was _in love with you_. There, I said it. And you just discarded him as trash. Well, maybe in your opinion he is, but in my opinion, the only person who deserves to be thrown out here…is _you_."

He deserved that, of course he did. Oh I want to strangle him.

* * *

_In the girls' dorm…_

Anna was sitting on her bed, in her Muggle clothes, surrounded by her pile of books, attempting to revise the comparative uses of herbs by Muggles and wizards since the seventeenth century. She didn't notice the door open tentatively as she flicked through a battered edition of _Healing Herbs_, and only looked up when she noticed that a cold draught was coming her way.

"Remus! What are you doing in here, this is the girls' dorm!"

He grinned.

"I am well aware of that, you know. I wasn't exactly coming up here to find my things."

"What were you coming up here to find?"

He looked at her pointedly. She blushed slightly, but soon recovered.

"Well, you haven't found much," she shrugged, gesturing around her, and waggling pieces of parchment in his face.

"This is Anna Smirnov at the height of geekiness."

"Do you really need to be doing this right now? I mean, we still have a few weeks till N.E.W.T.s…"

"Yeah, and I haven't studied all year, so these three weeks are all I've got!" She tugged in frustration at her hair, which was hanging over her shoulder in a long plait.

Watching her, Remus couldn't take it any longer. Ever since the Hogsmeade weekend he'd wanted to kiss her again, but for some reason they were always interrupted.

"Anna?"

"Mmm?" She sucked absent-mindedly on her quill.

"You are driving me insane!"

She looked up, worried.

"What? How?"

Remus put a hand to his forehead, blushing.

"Sorry, didn't really mean to say that. Umm, what I meant was…do you think you could take a break from that for a while?"

Now she realised what he was getting at, but decided to play dumb. She wondered what it'd be like for shy Remus to make the first move.

"Oh, I'm not sure, I have an _awful_ lot to get through." She stretched her arms above her head, something not many people could do elegantly, but she pulled it off nicely.

Remus moved a couple of books onto the floor and sat down beside her.

"I think you should take a break," he whispered.

And he kissed her, hard. Anna hadn't expected him to be that forward, but she wasn't complaining. Parting her lips, she allowed his tongue entrance and reached her arms up around his neck, running her fingers through his sandy hair.

Remus pushed her down so she was lying underneath him.

"Ouch! There's a book under there, you know!"

She reached behind her back and tossed it on the floor. Remus grinned.

"Maybe we should move these out of the way…temporarily of course." And with a wave of his wand, they were all stacked neatly at the foot of the bed.

Anna grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him back on top of her, kissing him fervently. His hands clasped her waist underneath her grey t-shirt, which she'd put on to feel more comfortable studying. She almost gasped as she felt his fingers on her bare skin, it sent shivers down her spine and she melted into him. Craving oxygen, she reluctantly pulled away, and he began kissing her neck gently, whilst rubbing his hands over her hips. After a while, she needed to feel his lips on hers again, and pulled him to her. It wasn't as passionate a kiss as she'd experienced with other guys she'd been with, but that's what made it different. Remus was gentler, somehow, and she felt as though he meant it when he kissed her.

Suddenly, he pulled away from her.

"I think you should get back to studying now," he whispered, a hint of a smile on his face.

"You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head.

"But…you came up here to have sex with me…" She looked at him, puzzled.

Remus laughed.

"No! Why would I come up here to have sex with you? I just wanted to see you, that's all."

"You…you don't want to have sex with me?" Anna didn't think she could remember any guy who had ever told her that.

Remus blushed deeply.

"I never said that. It's just that I…well you know, I'd rather just take it slowly. I've never done that before and I really like you. But what we did then was still…fun…" He looked away, utterly embarrassed.

Anna was shocked, but she'd never felt happier in her entire life. Here was a guy who wasn't after sex, but liked her for who she was. Lily had been right. All that time she'd been pining after Sirius, the guy who really liked her had been right under her nose.

"I feel terrible, Remus," she whispered, sitting up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I was an idiot. But I hope you know that I've realised that now."

Remus smiled at her.

"In that case, do you maybe want to go out some time?"

Leaning forward, she softly kissed him on the lips.

"As long as you don't keep distracting me from schoolwork…"

They both laughed.

"But…for the time being, that's ok. But this is a once-off only!"

Remus grinned as he pushed her back down onto the bed.

Neither of them noticed Lily at the entrance to the room, quickly walking out again as she realised what was going on.

* * *

When she got back to the Heads' dorm, she noticed the light was still on in James' room, despite it being almost midnight. Highly doubting that he was studying, and wanting desperately to make things right with him again, she made her way over to his room, where his door was standing slightly ajar.

Peering in, she could just make out the figure of James on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. He let out a deep sigh.

Immediately, Lily forgot all her anger towards him. She opened the door and smiled at him as he looked up at her. She could have sworn his eyes were slightly damp, but she pretended not to notice.

He just looked at her dejectedly as she walked over, until she was standing right in front of him.

"James? Umm, I just want to say that I really don't want you to be thrown out. I'm sorry for what I said before."

She reached out, brushing her fingers through his hair, more unkempt than ever. He automatically widened the space between his legs so that she was standing in between them. He inhaled deeply, bringing his arms around her waist, burying his head in her stomach.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, I've been an utter prick. Worse than that. You were right; I deserve to be thrown out. I deserve to be thrown off the Quidditch team."

Lily continued to run her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"Well, you were an idiot, James, but I don't think you should be apologizing to me, I think Sirius is the one you need to apologise to. You really hurt him, you know."

She felt James nod his head against her stomach.

"I know," he whispered. "Fuck, what have I done?"

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered soothingly, now moving to sit beside him, putting an army around his shoulders.

"Is it true what you said? That he…that he was in love with me?"

Lily sighed.

"Yes. It is, James. I think he may have moved on now, but he was hurt terribly by what you said to him. You were always his best friend. Even I couldn't replace you. Sure, he could talk to me about things, but not in the same way that he could with you. He could talk about Quidditch with you, discuss tactics, the latest broomsticks, plan pranks on the Slytherins. He's a fellow Marauder. And I'll tell you something else, too. The only reason I am here with you right now is because of him."

James looked at her, and she nodded.

"It's true. We talked about it. We both liked you, but he pretty much gave up on you so that you could be happy. He knew you'd never return his feelings, so he realised that the closest he could get to that would be to make you happy with someone else."

James was just staring at the wall.

"I guess…I guess I owe him a thank you too, then."

"Yeah, I think so."

Putting his head in his hands, James drew a deep breath in.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me, Lily?"

"I don't know, James. I really don't. But you can at least give it a go. His friendship is worth it."

Making up his mind, James suddenly stood up, nodding fervently.

"I know. And I don't deserve it. But I'm going to try and get it back."

* * *

**Awwwwwwww.**

Pads, you're my best pal, I can't just leave you like that, can I?

_Oh, you too make me sick. Please don't tell me this ever happened in real life._

**Homophobic much, Moony? **

_That better not be a yes._

Don't worry, I'm both straight as can be. Though I can't say the same for Sirius, remember that time we found him making out with Yan Kryscenov at the Quidditch final after party?

**Prongs, I was pissed. And he came onto me. Big mistake. **

_Sure, Pads. Deep down, you like men. We know it's true._

_**Sigh.**_

What's that, Wormtail? Got your hopes up, did you? I'm sure if Pads here _were_ gay, he'd go for someone a little more appealing.

_**Are you saying I'm unappealing?**_

_There is a reason why your Animagus is a rat, Peter._

And do you think that if you were appealing, the author wouldn't leave you out of her stories?

_**You don't have to be so slack, you know. I don't know why people don't like me, really. I was a Marauder, just like you lot.**_

**Yeah, by name only. You weren't funny, you weren't drop-dead gorgeous, and…oh, you **_**betrayed us to Voldemort.**_

* * *

_Please, please, please review! I'll love you forever and ever! _


	12. Potter: 1 Malfoy: 0

Oh dear! I noticed some bad grammatical errors at the end of the last chapter. Yeah, now go back and find them people, haha. Well, apparently no one noticed, so I'll just ignore them!

I had a major (well not really) technical crisis in uploading this document, mainly due to the fact that I'm still figuring out how to work all this. Anyway, crisis averted, thanks to Jess, aka **ForNeverAndNever**, thank youuuu!

* * *

If I do continue, obviously there would be more J/L action etc, but I have a feeling I may need help with the more...graphic...parts, because although I can read them easily enough, writing them is another matter altogether.

Thanks also to **LadyKnightSusan** and **-Scp-** for reviewing!

Okay, so **now** you can read the story haha.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: If you are reading this without reading the bit above: STOP! RIGHT NOW! Yes, you! Go back and read it please! **

**James' POV**

"Hey Pads," I say casually, leaning against the doorframe, trying my best to seem friendly, and in absolutely no way homophobic.

He looks up.

"I can see you're doing your best impression of being my friendly and in absolutely no way homophobic best friend," he drawls.

"It's not an impression, I am honestly like this all of the time!"

"Like the time you called me, what was it…?"

"Sick and twisted," I mutter.

"Mm, whatever," he shrugs, turning away from me again.

Okay, so the old James Potter charm won't work on him. I may have to resort to the emotional apology approach. I clear my throat loudly. He doesn't turn around.

"Uh, Pads?"

Still no response.

"I need to uh…say something."

Complete and utter silence. This is not going to be easy. But then, Padfoot was always a stubborn one.

"Along the lines of…an apology?"

I can just sense his eyebrow rising right now. Why isn't he talking to me? Oh, maybe he's actually waiting for me to…actually apologise. Right. That would make sense, I guess. Deep breath, James. Two words. Not hard. A flobberworm could do it. Okay, maybe not, but you're not a flobberworm. Actually, I'm probably _lower_ than a flobberworm after what I did. I can hear Lily's voice in my head: _"James you idiot! He's waiting for you to say you're sorry. So stop standing there like a fool and SAY IT."_

"I'm…I'm sorry, Padfoot."

He just nods curtly, still not looking at me.

"Oh bloody hell, would you just turn around? This is hard enough as it is without you not responding to a word I'm saying!"

He turns to look at me, doing that annoying thing where he flicks his hair out of his eyes. I don't know how girls stand it. Once again, I hear Lily's voice in side my head: _"And I can't understand how girls can stand you constantly ruffling your hair up to make it look like you've just got out of bed! You're just as bad!"_ What can I say? Old habits die hard. I know she secretly loves it. Very, very deep down.

"Prongs." He interrupts my thoughts. "You can't just say it, you know. You have to mean it."

"I do mean it! I was an arsehold, Sirius, I know I was, and I'm really, really sorry, I--"

"I'm not an idiot, Prongs, contrary to popular belief. I know Lily put you up to this."

"No she – okay, well, maybe she did."

"I don't just want you to be sorry. I want you to actually accept…well, me. Because if you can't do that, then we can't be friends anymore."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I ask him incredulously.

He gives me a look. It's his 'I'm Sirius Black and I'm the shit' look. Oh wait, no, maybe I'm confusing it with his 'I'm Sirius Black and you're going to do what I say or I'll turn you into a pile of shit' look. Ah yes, that's the one.

"Figure something out."

* * *

_In Lily's room…_

"Figure something out, that's what he said to me, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Lily nodded, she had known Sirius wouldn't forgive James at the drop of a hat.

"Well, James, it's not as if you just…I dunno, stole his girlfriend or something. I don't mean to rub it in, but he's probably never felt worse in his life than when his best friend basically told him he was the lowest life form on this earth."

"So much for not rubbing it in," James scowled.

"It's true, James, and you know it."

"Okay, but what do I do now?"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, James, you have to figure that out for yourself. You have to show him that you aren't just sorry for what you did, but that you don't give a damn about who he is."

James just ogled at her, completely confused. Lily just sighed, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"It'll work out okay, you just have to remember that friendship with Sirius is more important than…well, anything else. You wouldn't be James Potter without Sirius Black."

She gently kissed him on the mouth, before pulling away.

"I'm need to get some study done, I'll be back later."

"Okay." James just nodded.

* * *

"Hey Montgomery!" A familiar voice sounded through the corridor. 

Trent turned around and looked into the malevolent eyes of the one and only Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want?" He scowled.

Lucius smirked, his thin lips drawn together.

"Oh, I've just been hearing some…_rumours_, Montgomery. And I thought, that before I let them get any further, I'd just clarify that they weren't…_false_." He flashed Trent a charming smile.

"W-what sorts of rumours?" Trent asked hesitantly.

Lucius leaned forward so he was whispering in his ear, whilst students around them looked at Trent curiously.

"A little birdie told me you and Sirius Black have quite the relationship," he whispered.

Pulling away, Lucius smirked at the look of shock on Trent's face.

"You may be pure-blood, Montgomery, but it sure got infected somewhere along the way." And he spat at Trent's feet. "People like you should not be contaminating these halls," he hissed maliciously, turning on his heel and striding away.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Lily and Anna were chatting animatedly to a fellow seventh-year Hufflepuff, when they noticed a commotion at the entrance to the Great Hall. Everyone was whispering and pointing to two boys who were making their way over to the Gryffindor table. 

"Oh no!" Lily clapped a hand to her mouth, when she realised in was Sirius and Trent.

Anna's eyes widened. "How does everyone _know_?"

But Lily knew exactly how, when she looked over at Lucius Malfoy and his cronies on the Slytherin table, laughing heartily.

"Oh that bastard!" She hissed. "I'll kill him!"

Anna grabbed her arm in an attempt to prevent her from jumping up and punching Malfoy in the face.

Sirius came over and sat beside Lily, his expression stony as he nodded at Trent, who made to leave for the Ravenclaw table.

"Where you going, Montgomery?" Malfoy suddenly yelled, causing the Great Hall to fall silent in expectation. "Aren't you going to sit with your _boyfriend_?"

There were a few gasps of shock as some people realised what he was implying, who obviously hadn't heard the rumours. Everyone else simply looked intently at Sirius, who was sitting, frozen, his face now white.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Sirius growled.

Lucius laughed.

"What's wrong, Black? Don't want to come out of the closet? I can see why, your fan club is most upset."

Indeed, there were several girls with red and puffy eyes, devastated at the thought that they would never be walking the aisle with the handsome Sirius Black.

"If I were you, I would've stayed there, Black," Lucius continued spitefully. "It's enough you already disgraced your family--"

"Shut the hell up about his family!" Lily screamed, standing up.

"No, Lily, please, sit down…" Sirius tugged feebly at her robes, but she slapped his hand away.

"If you're not going to stand up for yourself then I'm going to do it for you," she hissed at him.

"His blood's more pure than yours, you piece of slime!" She yelled at Lucius, her green eyes sparkling with utter hatred. "At least he doesn't spend his weekends hanging out with death eaters."

Lucius simply tossed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"So, the mudblood is trying to defend you Black. Maybe you should start your own little club, because no one else will want to come close to you and your sick, disgusting--"

Lucius stopped as he was hit hard in chest with an invisible force, stumbling backwards. Looking up, he met the fierce glare of Anna Smirnov.

"Think you own this school, don't you Lucius," she sneered. "Well, let me tell you something. Your beautiful locks will never even bear resemblance to mine. We all know you bought your hair extensions from Russia anyway. They probably came from my grandmother. Secondly, I'm sure your father will not be too happy to hear you are currently failing Potions."

There was a gasp from the rest of the students. Lucius Malfoy, pure-blood, could not be failing a class. Especially when…

"Lily Evans, 'mudblood' as you so put it, is beating you to a pulp," Lily put in.

"And, thirdly--"

"You don't rule this school, _I_ do," came the deep voice of the one and only James Potter.  
There were cheers from the Gryffindor table as they saw him standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, one hand through his hair and the other pointing a wand directly at Lucius.

"Never insult Sirius Black," he said, softly, yet everyone could hear his every word.

"James what are you doing?" Sirius whispered, shaking his head.

Lily just watched silently, as Lucius strode over to James, wearing his irritating smirk.

"Oh isn't this cosy," he said, glancing from Sirius, to Trent, who was still standing nervously at the Ravenclaw table, back to James. "Potter's sticking up for his best mate."

"Damn right I am," James retorted, locking eyes with Sirius, who looked back at him.

Lucius' grin widened. "You should have a threesome"

James' eyes narrowed, and he punched Lucius straight in the nose. Immediately, blood starting spurting from his face, and he covered his nose with his hands.

"Fuck you, Potter," he sneered, trying to wipe away the blood.

"_What_ exactly is going on here?"

Professor McGonagall stood, hands on hips, at the entrance to the Great Hall, looking at the scene before her.

* * *

"James that was great!" Anna clapped him over the back, grinning widely. "You sure have spectacular timing!" 

"Yeah, Malfoy sure had it coming," Remus added.

They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by half-eaten food and Butterbeer the Marauders had smuggled in during the last Hogsmeade trip. James had been given detention every night for a week in Filch's office, but they had decided to celebrate first.

James looked around the room. Anna and Remus were now flirting madly, both having had a little too much to drink. He caught Lily's eye from across the room, she was talking to a fifth-year boy. Excusing herself, she made her way over to him. As there was nowhere to sit, she made herself comfortable on his lap instead.

"That was quite a show, Mr. Potter," she laughed, taking a sip of Butterbeer.

He grinned. "Yeah, I guess it was." His face fell, though, as he caught sight of Sirius coming down the stairs from the boys' dorm.

"I hope he accepts my apology. I can't stand not being friends with him."

Lily looked at him and smiled.

"Don't you think he will after what you did to Malfoy?"

When James continued to look sorrowful, she elaborated.

"That's what he was talking about, James! Sticking up for him, showing him you accept him for who he is. You did that today. In front of everyone. You showed that his friendship meant more to you than your reputation."

"But...he still hasn't spoken to me."

Lily looked up.

"I think he might want to now," she whispered in his ear.

Looking up, James saw Sirius standing behind Lily. She quickly got off his lap and he stood up, facing Sirius.

Sirius took a swig of Butterbeer and eyed James thoughtfully.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," he said.

"Well what was I meant to do, let the girls do your work for you?"

Sirius grinned.

"They didn't do a bad job."

"Admit it, I was better."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend's arrogance.

"Well, if by better you mean landed yourself in detention, then I guess you were."

James' face fell. "I keep forgetting about that. Bloody Filch. I'd rather anyone over him, even McGonagall.

"Thanks, Prongs," Sirius said softly. "I didn't think you'd do that."

James shrugged.

"You asked me to prove it to you…that I was sorry. And uh…I'm just letting you know that that's pretty much as far as I'm prepared to go!"

Sirius laughed, and took another swig of Butterbeer, clapping James over the back and pulling him in for a hug. A very manly one, of course. James seemed surprised, but patted Sirius awkwardly over the shoulder.

"You're not going to uh…kiss me are you?" James asked nervously.

Sirius snorted.

"You? You've got to be kidding me!"

James pretended to be shocked.

"Why, you better not be insulting me, Padfoot!"

Sirius clasped a hand to his heart. "Never! Besides, you got Lily anyway," he laughed, winking.

James turned to see Lily standing next to him, smiling. Happily, he pulled her into a hug.

"Ah! James! You're crushing me, I can't breathe!" She gasped, trying to push him away.

"Thanks, Lily, I really appreciate everything you said, it worked."

"What can I say? I'm always right."

James raised an eyebrow. "A little egotistical tonight, are we?"

"Speak for yourself," she snorted. "Mr. I-rule-this-school."

James put his arms around her waist and drew her in for a kiss.

"But you love me anyway," he said, pulling away.

"Only because you're so good at kissing," she replied, and brought her lips to his once again.

"Now…when were you supposed to be at detention?" She whispered in his ear.

"SHIT!"

* * *

**Right-o. So...it's over.**

_Maybe._

I hope not. I didn't get enough --

**--action with Lily, yes we know. **

_You sound a little put out, Pads. Disappointed, eh?_

**Well, it's always sad when a story ends.**

_Thought you didn't like this one..._

**It...grew on me.**

Just don't tell me you're suddenly in love with me or something. PLEASE.

**Haha, sorry Prongs, but no. **

_I'm kinda interested in how this would turn out afterwards. _

**_Oh, please. Like no one knows already. James and Lily live happily ever after...until they die..._because you became a traitor..._shut up, Padfoot. And then Sirius and Trent will also live happily ever after, up until the point of course where Sirius lands himself in Azkaban..._once again, thanks to you, slimeball..._AHEM! And then...well, Sirius also dies. NOT thanks to me, this time. I reckon the author should continue, and put a bit of action with me in there. I mean, the whole JamesLily thing is getting boring, and we all know everyone dies anyway. _**

Yeah, you too, eventually, Wormtail. You don't get off scott-free here.

**_But I could at least have something exciting happen to me before I die._**

Wormtail, _nothing_ exciting ever happens to you.

**And if it did, it was because of us.**

_So true. Well, I think we should say farewell now, in case we never see these readers again._

**Oh, that's sad. I can't bear to think about that.**

Well, we may see them again in another story. Perhaps The Exciting Story of Peter Pettigrew...oh such a contradiction of terms there.

_Well, I guess it's up to them what happens now. And how lazy/motivated the author is._

True. Well, I think we can safely say that if we don't see these readers again, they'll miss me the most.

**Pfft.**

What, you really think they'd miss you more than me?

**Yes.**

You wish.

**I know.**

No you don't.

**Yes, I do.**

Don't.

**Do too.**

Do not.

_**Oh Mother of Merlin, shut up!**_

* * *

**SiriusLoverr **(although temporary, I am considering changing it to RemusLoverr, simply due to the fact that he drives me insane far too often. But, as Sirius would say, 'you love me anyway').


End file.
